Shinji Ikari VS The World
by EpicOtaku
Summary: A re-telling of Evangelion featuring characters from Gurren Lagann, FLCL, and Scott Pilgrim story elements.  Shinji Ikari VS The League Of Angelic Evil Exes!
1. Chapter 1

Shinji Ikari versus the world

Chapter 1

The school day was coming to an end at NERV academy, and Shinji Ikari had a mission. For the past few days Shinji had been entranced by the new girl, Rei Ayanami. Today was the day Shinji was going to talk to her, he had it all planed out. Their relationship would start as a friend ship but eventually grow in to some thing more. This was the best course of action shin jihad, or so he thought.

The bell rang and Shinji was out of the class room_. I've got to make it in time_, he thought. Soon Shinji was on his way out of the school. Just ahead of him was Rei. _Today is the day, I mustn't run away_, Shinji spoke to him self. Shinji took a deep breath and spoke to Rei for the first time.

"Hello I'm Shinji Ikari I'm in your class ple-pleased to meet you" Shinji hurriedly stammered. What made things much, much worse, was the long pause after Shinji's poor excuse for a introduction.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Rei Ayanami" Shinji's blue haired crush replied without showing any expression.

They began to walk toward their separate destinations in silence. _This is no good, there has to be something I can sa_y, Shinji began to panic quietly in his head. _Think, damn it! Think!_

The first thing Shinji thought of was the first thing he said, and probably a mistake. "I've been watching you walk home," Shinji said very unexpectedly. Rei's reaction was a slight tilt of her head. Shinji continued even more shy and nervous,"I just wanted to know if…"

Shinji had no plan, every thing was crashing down on him. " …if you wanted to go out…with… me?" Shinji was broken, the more he talked the quieter he got.

But to his suspire, Rei replied with a simple "yes".

This sealed what would be Shinji's fate for the rest of his life. Rei knew this, and so did many others. But Shinji, for now, would have no way of knowing this. Well maybe Shinji would have had some way of knowing if not for someone watching the two of them.

"So you finally asked her out, Ikari" the smooth voice of Kaworu Nagisa said, as he emerged for his hiding place. Kaworu was not making fun of Shinji, but instead calmly congratulating him.

"Kaworu? How long have you been there?" Shinji stammered. Kaworu instantly replied back;

"Long enough to hear Toji and the class rep flirt, and your declaration of love" And with the last part Kaworu smiled deviously.

Shinji was caught off guard, but moved on to introduce Rei to Kaworu.

"Ayanami, this is my cool gay roommate Kaworu" Shinji said hesitantly.

"gay?" Rei repeated.

"well it's a long story you see-" Shinji started but was cut of by;

"SHINJI I JUST GOT THE NEWS!" Toji Suzuhara exclaimed as he came bolting toward the small group of three. "WAY TO HOOK UP WITH AYANAMI!"

"h-How did you know?" Shinji was starting to get embarrassed.

"Kaworu texted me" Toji replied bluntly.

"And I'm texting Kensukeright now." Kaworu stated much to the annoyance of Shinji.

"Ikari I have to speak with you" Rei whispered over to Shinji

"I'm sorry about these guy Ayanami" Shinji said thinking that this is what she was referring to.

"No, Ikari if we are going to date you may-" Rei was cut off by Toji's sudden out burst of: "Lets go to Ikari's to celebrate his ascension to manhood!"

"I also live there" Kaworu corrected Toji, "but I don't see why not."

Soon before Shinji could do anything he was be dragged away from Rei, who had started walking home.

A few hours later the "ascension to manhood" party was over. Completely tried, Shinji asked Kaworu "Now that Ayanami and I are dating does this mean that we're going to have to stop sleeping together?"

"Do you see another bed in here?" Kaworu said with a smile.

Most of the stuff in their apartment was owned by Kaworu, who is nice enough to allow Shinji to stay with him. But unfortunately the bed is crowded with the addition of a third roommate of PenPen, a warm water penguin.

But as Shinji lay down next to PenPen, he couldn't help but wonder what Rei was trying to tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

Shinji Ikari vs. The World

Chapter 2

"_Father?"_

"_Is that you?_

Shinji was in a dark place. He could no longer see, hear, or feel things. But he knew someone was there…

"_Ayanami?"_

"_Kaworu?" _

"_Anyone…" _

The darkness was then broken by a sudden flash! Shinji threw up his hands to shade him self from the blinding light. Standing in front of Shinji was his father and girlfriend, Rei. Not only could he see them, but Shinji was standing with them. Only this Shinji was just a child… all this was confusing Shinji and he started to sweat. Fear tangled up Shinji's mind until he could no longer concentrate on anything!

Shinji closed his eyes.

GAME OVER

Shinji woke up next to Kaworu , sweating profoundly. He could barely comprehend where his mind wandered during the night. Breathing deeply Shinji looked over at the clock, it showed six AM, just about time for him to wake up.

About an hour later Shinji and Kaworu were all ready to go to school.

"So Shinji, doesn't seem like you got any sleep last night" Kaworu smugly asked.

"uh, no I got sleep…" Shinji yawned " I just woke up… abruptly"

"hmmm, so you ready to be a boyfriend to Ayanami?" inquired Kaworu.

"I think so" was what Shinji was about to say until Toji came flying in bursting out " Hey Shinji, Kaworu! We have a new homeroom teacher!"

Kensuke fallowed right behind Toji, "Yeah and she's a total babe!"

"What happened to our old teacher?" Shinji seemed to be the only one concerned with that. His question was left unanswered as the group made their way to classroom 2-A.

_I wonder what Rei's doing right now_, Shinji thought as he sat down at his desk.

" Sorry I'm late" the woman walking in, said to the class. " I will be your new teacher Misato Katsuragi" to which she gave a wink to the class, "but you can call me Ms. Katsuragi!"

"Ms. Katsuragi?" a sarcastic voice came from the classroom's entrance, "No Kaji?" The perpetrator of these teasing remarks was no other than the NERV Academy's principle, Ritsuko Akagi!

"RITSUKO GET OUT OF HERE!" Misato yelled as she threw a book a the principle. Ritsuko of course dodged this attack, and disregarded it, as she walked down the hallway calling back;

"I'd be careful what you say to your **boss **next time."

Misato, her face completely red now, couldn't think of anything to say. So instead she slumped down into her chair and grumbled about her life.

"So do you and Ms. Akagi know each other?" Hikari Horaki, class 2-A's reprehensive, asked politely.

"Alright class time to get to work!" Misato snapped back in to her cheerful personality completely avoiding the question.

_She doesn't seem like a teacher at all, _Shinji thought to him self, and so did most of the class. Except for Kensuke and Toji, who were to busy ogling "Ms. Katsuragi" to notice the child like behavior. This lead to the inevitable "nickname", if you will. It's not a nickname, given that the name actually belongs to Misato. But the general lack of respect she was give, by students and staff, put her on first name status with everyone (except the shy or those who didn't have Misato as a teacher).

But back to Misato first day, which by chance was a first for a lot of things. During the second half of school all the student were forwarded texts inviting them to a battle of the bands at The Chaos Theater. Shinji at first didn't want to go, but Kensuke intervened with an idea;

"Hey Shinji, the battle of the bands might make a great date with Ayanami…". This advice got Shinji to text Rei about whether she wanted to go. He waited till the end of class to see if she had responded, and sure enough there was a simple o.k. response.

Shinji sat through the last hour of class, and then began to leave for home. Usually Shinji would run in to Rei on his way out, but for some reason it didn't seem like she was here today. Shinji walked home, a little down hearted that he would have to wait until the battle of the bands to see his girlfriend.

"So you ready for tonight?" Kaworu walked up beside Shinji, "This is your first real date since-"

"Yeah I know", Shinji's mood worsened. His memory flashed back to his previous girlfriend for a second.

"Sorry to bring it up", Kaworu said earnestly, "I heard German girls can be a hassle."


	3. Chapter 3

Shinji Ikari vs. The World

Chapter 3

Shinji was late coming to the battle of the bands, and Rei was even later. So for now allow me to set the scene. The Chaos Theater was basically one big room with a stage in the center. Besides all the flashing lights there was a bar, and next to the bar was the entrance to the kitchen. In the kitchen things were constantly moving, waiters and waitresses came in and out. Drinks and glasses came back and forth, including a Pepsi. This Pepsi in question was given to the wrong customer, who had ordered beer. You could see why someone would be a little pissed.

A waiter came back out with a Bud Light for the previously mentioned customer.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, sir" the waiter managed to mumble as he handed the man his drink. The man glared at the waiter through orange sunglasses. Then the man grinned.

"JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!" the man shouted, "A TRUE SIGN OF MANLINESS IS TO ACCEPT YOUR MISTAKES"

"Quite down bro", the kid in goggles sitting next to the man tried to diffuse the situation. Luckily for everyone the waiter quickly receded back to the kitchen.

Across the room there was a lounge. This is were two girls sat with an on looking crowd of men. The blonde girl seemed to be enjoying all the attention. However the other girl, the one in striped stocking, seemed to want just to enjoy her cake.

As all this happened the first band began to set up. The battle of the band was between this one, The RickenBackers, and LazenGann. The RickenBacker's lead singer and bassist had put together a ragtag band from people she had run over on her Vespa. Well more like one person she ran over, but that's a long story. So up on stage were a grumpy looking kid, a robot with a tv screen head, and an energetic pink haired woman. Odd.

By now Shinji had arrived with Kaworu. As he looked around for Rei, Shinji saw all these people described before. He felt afraid of this place, there weren't many people he knew there. And Shinji wasn't one to socialize.

As Shinji was lead around by Kaworu, he noticed Misato at the bar with Ritsuko. Shinji walked over to them.

"Ms. Katsuragi, what are you doing here?" Shinji said.

"Oh please call me Misato, and why can't I be here? Or were you trying to hit on me, hmmm?" Misato immediately jump to conclusions.

"No it's not that." Shinji repiled timidly, "it's just that there are mostly young people here and-"

Shinji didn't get a chance to finish. Ritsuko held back laughter as Misato started blushing. "So what I'm old now? IS THAT WHAT YOU THI-"

"Hey Shinji, Ayanami is here!" Kaworu called over to Shinji, who quickly got away from his angry teacher. He pushed past several people to get to Rei.

"Rei! I'm glad you made it" Shinji said trying to contain his nervousness.

"Ikari did you get my message?"

"yeah, the one that said you'd come here?"

"No, the other one-" the rest of Rei's sentence was cut of by the band starting.

"Hey, I'm Haruko Haruhara" She said as she stood on stage, "And these guys here are my slaves"

"we have NAMES, Haruko" the young boy on guitar retorted.

"Aww, do you feel left out little boy?" Sarcasm etched in to each of Haruko's word, " anyways, we are the RickenBackers!"

And with that they began to play, loudly. So loud in fact, that Shinji could not hear Rei. This cause Shinji to worry a little, if he couldn't talk with Rei then what was the point of coming here? Kensuke, Toji, and Misato seemed to be having fun. Kaworu looked like he was enjoying a nice symphony rather than a rock concert. Rei looked around, as if she were waiting for someone. This worried Shinji more than not being able to talk to Rei.

As lyrics flew past Shinji's ears, he became more and more nervous. _Was Rei having fun? _probably not. _Does she hate me now? _probably not. _Is there anything I can do about it? _three for three.

Shinji was snapped back into reality by the sound of the roof caving in. Screams of panic over power the band (who seemed not to care or notice the destruction around them).

"Bro, you've got to run!" the boy in goggles yelled over to the man from before. But the reply was simple;

"JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU-" he was cut off by two waiters pulling him out of harms way.

As the roof finished collapsing, one man appeared flying down from the sky. He was dress completely in back, with a giant poof of hair sticking up. The man wore slim sunglasses, and attached to his belt was a small mask.

"MR. IKARI!" the man yelled as he landed down on the ruble, " I AM REI'S THRID. EVIL. ANGELIC. EX. BOYFRIEND."

Kaworu held back a laugh after the "angelic" part. Toji looked puzzled, unlike Kensuke who was amazed at the sight of all this. Misato and Ritsuko suddenly became deadly serious. And Rei was actually frightened of this man.

"Ikari" Rei said, "You have to fight him."

"um, what?" Shinji didn't seem to understand.

"Fight him and win" Rei commanded Shinji.

"what for?" Shinji still not getting any of this.

"For your girlfriend, Rei Ayanami." The man said, "My name is Sachiel, I am Rei's third evil-"

"Third? What about one and two?" Shinji cut Sachiel off.

" She didn't EXPLAIN to you the situation?" Sachiel was irritated by this.

Rei replied with: " I didn't have time"

"Ughh, fine lets just do this." Sachiel grunted.

He began to run at Shinji. With his right arm, Sachiel thrust his fist in to Shinji's stomach. Shinji coughed and took a few steps back before falling to his knees. This was Sachiel's chance to build up his attack. His arm muscles started to pump up, as Sachiel clamped his hand down on to Shinji's face. Suddenly a purple laser shot out of Sachiel's palm, and blasted it's way through Shinji's skull. The laser thrust Shinji's limp body against a wall, separating him and Sachiel about twenty feet.

It was over. The laser faded away leaving a huge gaping hole in Shinji's head. He lay there lifeless.

The silence was broken by Misato's scream; "SHINJI!"


	4. Chapter 4

Shinji Ikari VS The World

Chapter 4

…starting program…

last log on: …

Installing setup…

Set up installed…

of lives: 1

Healing player…

Shinji lay against the wall. Bones broken, a huge hole in his head, he wasn't looking his best. Shinji's shirt was ripped in multiple place, with blood on the collar. No twitching, no breathing, no Shinji.

The man from the bar quietly put on his spiky orange sunglasses. Then whispered over to the boy in goggle; "Come on Simon, lets get going."

The boy, Simon, did not move. He hadn't seen someone die before, so naturally it was traumatizing to see Shinji's limp body. Simon kept on looking until the man put his hand on Simon's shoulder.

"It's alright little brother" he said, "There's nothing we can do for him now."

Simon and his big brother left out the back door, just across from Sachiel, who stood in the center of the theater. The angelic ex boyfriend took in the victory, before striding over to Rei.

"Well, well, he has lost," Sachiel loomed over Rei. "Do not tell me that boy was your last hope, was he?"

The smug simile on Sachiel's face began to mock the rest of the room. Toji had been standing there. Now Shinji and Toji weren't close friend, but friends none the least. So Toji couldn't stand to the strong picking on the weak. Morales took over reason and Toji clenched his fist.

"YOU'RE STARTIN TO PISS ME OFF" Toji yelled out as his fist took a swing at the dark angel. But Sachiel was quick to doge each one of the boy's attacks. Toji after three repeated misses left him self wide open for Sachiel's kick into his gut. Which sent Toji flying, and landing with a thud.

"Toji, you idiot!" Kensuke, along with Ritsuko, rushed over to where Toji had landed.

"It looks like a concussion" Ritsuko called over to Misato, who was staring down the smug ex. This man had wounded and **killed **two of her student. Misato felt pressured to do something to stop this man.

"Ok, you guys take him to the hospital." Misato replied, "I'll get Shinji"

"I feel rather bored tonight, Miss…?" Sachiel yawned as he taped on his slim sunglasses.

"Misato, now get out of my way"

"I do not think so"

"MOVE IT!" Misato said with such frustration you'd think she could kill Sachiel by looking at him.

Sachiel positioned himself between Misato and Shinji. "Say, how about a contest?"

"I don't like games" Misato glared intensely as she took a step toward Sachiel.

"It's a simple staring contest," Sachiel said as he removed his sun glasses. "If you win I leave with out a fight, lose and well… we fight."

"Think for a second Misato!" Ritsuko yelled "it could give us time to leave!"

Misato didn't feel right about "giving in" but it was the best option. "alright all of you, including Rei and Kaworu, get out of here!"

However Kaworu, and Rei both remained in the same place. Ritsuko and Kensuke were to busy to notice, and Misato had her back to them. Kaworu watched as Kensuke and Ritsuko left with Toji out the back door. The band ,for obvious reasons, had left too. The chaos had caused everyone to scatter except the five students ,and two staff members, from NERV academy. Sadly Kaworu really expected that Shinji was going to beat that dark haired freak, but it was not to be.

Rei remained almost silent though this entire ordeal. Unlike her normal silence she was defiantly more tense, and she was concerned about Shinji. But this concern was not like a girlfriend worries about her boyfriend, this was more like a student concerned about handing in an assignment. Rei was thinking out the outcomes, and which would be the most favorable. Moments before she had decided the best outcome was to let Shinji fight his own battle, and look where that got him. Rei was now more cautious, but to her the best action was not to take action. She took another look at Shinji's body and noticed something extraordinary.

Steam came pouring out of Shinji's wounds, at first slow, but began to get faster and faster. The huge hole in Shinji's head began to mend, as a new eye started to form. Bones moved them selves back into place as Shinji's body began to shake.

task 1 finished

Logging on…

Booting up program…

Program ready

FILE EVANGELION1 LAUNCHED

Shinji let loose a howl the pierced the ears of everyone, and caught Sachiel off guard. Shinji's eyes began to glow bright yellow so that his pupil were no longer visible.

BERSERKER MODE ENGAGED

Sachiel was now fearing for his own life. Was it even possible that this was the same boy from before? As Sachiel stood enamored with Shinji, he was suddenly hit from behind. He fell to the ground reliving he had forgotten about the staring contest, and left an opening.

"YOU. LOOKED. AWAY!" Misato gave a kick to word she shouted. But Sachiel got up, now he meant business.

"DAMN WOMAN" And just before the dark angel could slap the distressed teacher, he felt someone clamp on to his back.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" The berserker Shinji let out another war cry as he threw Sachiel to the ground. Sachiel leap up trying to shake off the attack. But that was his mistake, as soon as he was up Shinji grabbed his arm. Shinji squeezed tighter and tighter and Sachiel couldn't help but wince in pain. As the pain in the angel's arm grew, so did the creepy smile on Shinji's face. With one final snap Sachiel's arm became nothing more then dead weight.

"Shinji…" Rei murmured as she watch the spectacle.

"you better back up" Kaworu advised from the back of the theater, "I have a feeling it's going to get ugly"

With a light toss from the berserker, Sachiel went flying up into the air. Shinji jumped up in to the air, then jumped again in midair, in order to catch up to Sachiel's flying body.

Shinji began his storm of punches on their descendent:

1 HIT COMBO

"Misato, you better come back here" Kaworu called,

7 HIT COMBO…

"I told you to get out of here!" Misato yelled as she joined up with Rei and Kaworu.

19 HIT COMBO

20 HIT COMBO…

"wow Shinji is amazing!" Misato said

39 HIT COMBO

40 HIT COMBO

41 HIT COMBO…

"yes, but I'm afraid… he will lose him self." Rei stared intensely at her boyfriend, beating the crap out of her evil ex.

**64 HIT COMBO!**

And with that sixty fourth punch, Shinji sent the angel fly to the ground. He then landed on all fours right next to Rei's evil ex. Shinji Stood up and prepared to deliver the final blow.

"huh…you think you got me…" Trying to bluff wasn't going to work on a mental insane Shinji. But there was one card Sachiel did have up his tattered sleeve. Just before it connected Shinji's attack was repelled by a field of energy.

"An AT Field!" Misato exclaimed, she was on pins and needles waiting for the battle to be over.

"a what field?" Kaworu asked in way to imply that she was hiding something.

"Never mind right now." Rei answered for Misato.

Shinji began to bang on the AT field. Sachiel cackled on the other side; "No one can get though my AT field, not even you."

But no sooner had he said that then Sachiel felt an enormous pressure pushing on his AT field. It was another AT field! The two AT field clashed and began to neutralize each other, allowing Shinji to rip it apart like a piece of paper.

"wait Shinji! Be reasonable! There is no need to kill me!" Sachiel was at the end of his line. He could do nothing but embrace Shinji's final blow as it hit him full force.

K.O.

BOSS DEFEATED

+500 XP

ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: NO MERCY

Shinji, rightfully tired, collapsed on the spot.

SAVE GAME

(y)

Shinji woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling. He looked around him self, he was in a hospital bed, in a mostly empty room. There were large windows to the left of him, and to the right was a door and… Rei!

"Ayanami, what are you doing here?" Shinji asked, he looked over to the small table next to him. Rei had been peeling and slicing apples for him.

"We are dating. Here." Rei handed Shinji the plate with the apple slices. Shinji looked confused. He couldn't remember anything that happened last night, and maybe that's for the best.

"Ikari, if we are going to date, you will have to defeat my 17 evil angelic Exes " Rei said with out pause.

This sparked a memory in Shinji's head, "Wasn't that guy at the chaos theater number three?"

"Yes, fourteen left to defeat." Rei said, almost glad that she didn't need to over explain.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Shinji realized.

"Did you check your cell phone?" Rei asked. Shinji flipped his cell open, on it was one new message saying explaining what Rei had just said.

"Oh, sorry…" Shinji said blushing. Rei looked up and for a moment they looked each other straight in the eyes. But just as quickly they looked away.

Rei got up to leave. As she was exiting Shinji thanked her for the apple slices.

"it's not a problem" Rei replied as she left down the hallway.

SHINJI IKARI: +50 XP

It was night, and by this time Shinji remembered everything he had done at the Chaos Theater. Every little horrifying detail. And it scared Shinji to know how much he had enjoyed. He was still in the hospital, and he didn't have his music, like he does at home.

Just as Shinji felt he was about to cry, he heard a door open. Foot step came closer until someone whispered in his ear.

"Shinji, are you awake?" it was Misato,

Shinji didn't answer, but Misato continued.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here earlier. But I needed to say this; what you did over at the Chaos theater, that was a good thing." she took a breath and seemed to think for a moment. " Toji is going to be fine, and so is everyone else. I just…"

Misato never finished, she waited for another moment, then left quietly. Shinji now had two questions on his mind, why was she let in after visiting hours, and was that whole talk to make him feel better, or herself?


	5. Chapter 5

Shinji Ikari vs. The World

Chapter 5

In the darkness sat a man in his late forties. The man pushed up his glasses, as his associate entered the pitch black room. He returned his hands to their usual folded position, so that you could not see his mouth move.

"Yesterday an angel was defeated at the Chaos Theater" the associate called over to the man in glasses.

"I am aware," the man replied to his associate "Everything is going according to plan"

"Even the awakening of unit 01?" the associate said with a sharp look at the man in glasses.

The man smiled beneath his folded hands, "who said that wasn't part of **my** plan."

"I thought we agreed to full access of information" The associate was less than happy at the thought of being left in the dark. The man in glasses just stared at his associate, with out changing his expression.

As the associate turned to leave, the man in glasses finally spoke to him, "Just remember the end will always justify the means"

When the associate was out of the room he clenched his fist. He knew the man in glasses was right, but still…

_That boy is going to go though hell and back, _the associate thought as he walked down the long brightly lit corridor.

Player log on: Shinji Ikari

health at 100%

LOADING…

Toji stirred in his sleep, just a few day ago he had suffered a concussion at the hands of the 3rd evil ex angelic boyfriend of Rei Ayanami. It was a Monday afternoon, he and Shinji had missed a day of school. The "official" reason was that a fight was started by two gangs at the Chaos Theater. No mention of evil angelic boyfriends.

Hikari was at Toji bedside. She was afraid he would get the wrong idea when she heard him murmur in his sleep. She was just here to drop off homework for him.

"class rep?" Toji started to open his eyes.

"Oh! Your awake!" Hikari blushed. "I was just here to drop off your homework, I'll let you get back to sleep…"

"No, wait what happened?" Toji was obviously confused.

"Didn't the doctor tell you?" Hikari asked.

"What doctor?" Toji wondered out loud.

"You mean you haven't woken up until now?" Hikari was worried that something was seriously wrong with him.

"I guess not" Toji smiled, as Hikari told him what happened at the chaos theater. Toji memory started to come back as he began to notice differences between his memories and Hikari's story.

"But I thought it was a fight with Ayanami's boyfriend that got Shinji hurt." Toji was sure that this happened, there was no doubt in hi mind.

"But why would the news lie about something like this?" Hikari asked.

"Excuse me, oh, Suzuhara you're awake." Rei Ayanami walked in to the room. "Ikari asked me to see how you were doing."

"Hello Rei" Hikari greeted her.

"Hello, what are you doing here Horaki?" Rei asked reasonably.

"Well I just had to deliver some homework to Toji" Hikari looked down at her feet. Obviously blushing to anyone except Toji.

"Was it true what the news said? About the gang war?" Toji decided to settle this matter.

"Yes it was. That man was a member of a street gang, and also my former boyfriend." Rei said as if she were reading a script. That was good enough for Toji, the thought of a cover up left his mind, but still lingered in Hikari's head.

"Anyways tell Shinji I'm fine." Toji laid back down on his bed. "Hey class rep, is there anyway you could get me some food from the cafeteria?"

"Uh… yeah sure" Hikari left the room, a long with Rei who was headed back to Shinji's room.

Rei entered the hospital room where Shinji was staying. She caught him up to date on how Toji was doing. Shinji enjoyed talking with Rei. He treasured these moments where he could just talk with her about anything. As he should, because this was the boy that is going to go though hell and back.

Talked With Rei; 5 relationship points

moving location….

LOADING…

Shinji returned home and was met by his roommate, Kaworu, who had just come back with a bag of food for dinner. As Kaworu and Shinji unpacked the food, Kaworu started to ask about Rei.

"And what exactly do you need to do in order to date this blue haired girl?"

"I need to defeat fourteen more of her evil ex angelic boyfriends" Shinji replied with a sort of half smile. Kaworu looked worried of a moment before asking.

"Are you sure she is worth it?" Kaworu continued "I mean look at you! The fights aren't going to get any better."

"… well shouldn't any boyfriend be willing to do this for his girlfriend?" Shinji didn't look at Kaworu, instead he just pretended to concentrate on unpacking the food. Kaworu smiled.

"Shinji if everyone thought like you then this world would be perfect." Kaworu was glad to have a friend like Shinji… and hopefully it was going to stay like this. But Kaworu knew better than to deceive him self.

awkward level increased

CUTSCENE LOADING…

STARTING.

Misato lay in bed, naked, next to a, equally naked man. They were in her apartment, Misato room mate was on a trip to the south pole. So she and her renewed boyfriend could be as loud as they wanted to.

"Why did you call me" the man asked as Misato ran her hand though his hair.

"You need to shave" Misato tried to lure him away from conversation.

"You called in sick for work, I think something is wrong." the man dragged the conversation back.

"I saw one of my student die in front of me…" Misato gave in to the man's conversation. "I mean he's alive now but still… it was an angel…"

And at this Misato broke down crying, the man put his arm around her.

"Listen Misato, you are not alone." the man said "if you can not advance past your fathers death, then you'll never have time for anything else in your life."

"Will you help me?" Misato wiped away her tears.

The man grinned, "Just who the hell do you think I am!"

And with that boost of confidence, Misato jumped on to the man. As they embraced, she accidentally knocked over the man's orange spiky sunglasses from the night table.


	6. Chapter 6

Shinji Ikari vs. The World

Chapter 6

* * *

Alone walked a boy towards Tokyo 3. He looked to be about fourteen, and he had a deadly glare in his eyes. The boy wore red scale like armor on his torso, shins, and forearm.

The boy had reached a rocky terrain which lead to the top of a cliff. The boy jumped from one rock to another until he reached the edge of the cliff. He looked out, past the sparkling sea, on to the land of Japan.

"Now I'm all the more closer to you," the boy grimaced "Shinji Ikari."

And with that the boy in red scales jumped in to the deep water below.

* * *

mini-game; HOMEROOM

NUMBER OF PLAYERS ADDED: +1

LOADING…

* * *

"Hello class, its great to see you again!" Misato cheerfully overstated. "I'm glad to see that the sub left a good report, and I hope you'll treat our new student with the same respect"

In front of the class stood a short boy with black hair. He was dress in the normal school uniform, white shirt black pants, and looked uncomfortable standing in front of everyone.

"um… hey, I'm Simon," the boy said.

As he sat down Kensuke immediately recognized him as the boy at the Chaos Theater the other night. Coincidence? Kensuke thought not. He made a note of this as Simon was questioned by students.

"Where did you go before this?" on girl asked Simon.

"Well I mainly live on the streets with my bro, this is the second time I've been to a school." Simon answered timidly.

"Wow, on the streets? That must have been tough" Hikari chimed in.

Shinji stared out the window, watching the clouds like a normal student would watch the clock. Shinji wasn't being rude be seemingly ignoring the new student. In fact this was Shinji's idea of being nice to the boy, because he wasn't clamoring around him like the other students. Just giving Simon space.

Toji on the other hand was right in there asking questions to the new kid, and in turn being asked questions about the concussion by everyone else. Kensuke watching all this though his glasses made a list of the "true" facts in his head:

The boy's name was Simon.

He had an irresponsible older brother.

Both were at the Chaos Theater.

And Simon was **definitely** an evil ex.

It all made sense to Kensuke, but now he needed to prepare a counter attack.

* * *

Preparing cutscene….

LOADING…

* * *

Rei sat in the classroom next door. She stared out the window like she always did. Her silence was interrupted by Kaworu, who sat down in the desk in front of her. "Hello again, Ayanami."

Their red eyes met as Rei answer back, "What is it?"

"Strait to the point is it, well I want you to do me a favor." Kaworu got down to business, "I want you to give Shinji up."

"why?" Rei responded with out hesitation.

"He died the other night," Kaworu said with a smile, "and I don't think he'll be coming back next time."

Rei stared back at the window ignoring the white haired boy. Kaworu continued on as if he thought she were still listening.

"Just last night Shinji told me he'd be willing to die for you." Kaworu's words actually seemed to have an effect on Rei. Her response was;

"He can't die"

Kaworu looked smugly at Rei, "He can and he-"

"He won't!" Rei for once showed some emotion and this suspired the rest of the class, who heard her loud and clear. The teacher taped on her desk.

"Kaworu go back to your seat." she said sternly.

"yes, Miss. Littner." Kaworu sat back down.

_He won't die_, Rei thought, _because he doesn't die in the plan_

* * *

School day: COMPLETE

NOW LOADING…

* * *

Shinji walked home with awkward tension between his girlfriend and his best friend. But soon the three were joined by a third, Simon.

"Hey! Can you guys help me I'm a little lost!" Simon called over.

Both Rei and Kaworu ignored the call which left Shinji to answer him" uh sure, where are you going?"

"I'm going over to the 'Stand Alone' Apartment complex" Simon answered.

"What a coincidence, me and Shinji live there." Kaworu jumped in, putting his arm around Shinji.

"together?…" Simon nervously asked.

"yup!" Kaworu said with out a second thought.

"Well he means together… not 'together'…not that there's anything wrong with that… uh I've already got a girlfriend" Shinji continued on as he removed Kaworu arm, and introduced Rei.

"Nice to meet you" Simon stuck out his hand at Rei.

Rei gave little effort to shake his hand, and replied "Nice to meet you too", as if she were merely repeating what Simon had said.

As the group turned around a corner, Shinji saw the vague shape of a boy running toward him.

_Another ex?, _Shinji thought before the boy was closer.

"SHINJI GET AWAY FROM SIMON!" Kensuke yelled at top speeds with Toji right behind him.

Kensuke leapt up in to the air and was about to deliver a blow to Simon before his foot was stopped. Ayanami's pale hand pushed Kesuke's foot in midair, so that he went flying on to his back.

"but he was an evil ex…" Kensuke mumbled as he lay on the ground.

"You idiot I told he wasn't one!" Toji helped Kensuke up.

"But you said he could be one!" Kensuke climbed up on to his feet.

"That doesn't mean he is." Kaworu corrected Kensuke. "but lets ask the girl her self, Rei?"

"He is not" Rei concluded the subject.

Kensuke looked embarrassed, " Oh, well sorry for the mix up."

"We should get going" Shinji saw it was starting to get dark out. Just then Shinji's face suddenly hit the pavement. Toji and Kensuke helped him up as he faced his attacker.

It was a boy in red armor. As a purple whip launched out of his right forearm armor, the boy said "I am Shamshel, the 4th of Rei's evil angelic ex boyfriends."

The whip slice by Shinji, cutting his left sleeve. _This is bad_, Shinji thought, _I got to get Rei and everyone else out of here. _

"Everyone get out of here before he-" Shinji was cut off, having to dodge Shamshel's next whip attack.

"I'll get Rei out of here" Kaworu looked over at everyone else, "what about all of you"

"I'm not getting left out of this one!" Toji replied as he ran toward Shinji.

"Toji! Think about last time!" Kensuke yelled over to him, but his mind was made up.

"Ikari." Rei called to Shinji, "Do not die!"

"Ayanami, don't worry!" Shinji made a dash right in to Shamshel's blind spot, landing a punch in to his face, as Simon, Kensuke, Kaworu, and Rei ran for it.

"Alright then," Shamshel recovered from Shinji's blow, "No more kid game! Lets fight for real!"


	7. Chapter 7

Shinji Ikari vs. The World

Chapter 7

"This boy could be trouble"

"If he acts how I expect him to then there won't be a problem"

"But the energy he emits, what if he's an angel?"

"Then Shinji will deal with him. I have no time for this."

* * *

CHARACTER: Simon

LEVEL: 1

CLASS: Little Brother

TIME: 2:20 PM

* * *

Simon was running down the street with Rei, Kensuke, and Kaworu. They had just left Shinji and Toji to fend off against Rei's 4th evil ex angelic boyfriend. Obviously this was not the first Evil ex Simon had seen, the first one was at the Chaos Theater, but things were still a little confusing for Simon.

"So that was one of Ayanami's 17 evil ex boyfriends-"

"The fourth evil angelic ex" Rei cut in.

"And Shinji has to fight-"

"Defeat" Rei, much to Simon's annoyance, cut in again.

Kaworu, who was running up ahead of the group, stop to let them catch up. He looked behind them, Shinji and Toji were out of sight. "It should be safe here. These fights can get ugly."

"I just hope Toji doesn't end up in the hospital again!" Kensuke sat down on the sidewalk, "But as I hear it Shinji has a fighting chance, after what happened to the last ex"

"Why, what happened to the other ex" Simon asked immediately.

"Sachiel was defeated." Rei stated bluntly.

"His body was turned in to LCL" Kaworu just made things more confusing. "and since there was no evidence of a murder Shinji was let free"

Rei glared at Kaworu, who returned this with a smug look. Whatever it was, Kaworu had just said something to make Rei nervous.

"Wait, hold on, what's LCL? Is Shinji a murderer?" Kensuke was suspired at everything Kaworu had just said. And didn't understand a word of it either.

However the conversation was broken up by an ear shattering cry, coming from the direction that the group just fled.

"Shamshel…" Rei muttered.

* * *

CHARACTER: Shinji Ikari

LEVEL: 1 ½

CLASS: EVANGELION

TIME: 2:20 PM

* * *

"Alright then" Shamshel watched his targets intently "No more kid game! Lets fight for real!"

And with that he launched him self at Shinji, who was knocked back about five feet. Shinji sprung to his feet, only to have to dodge one of Shamshel's whips. But as Shamshel concentrated on Shinji, he failed to notice Toji's fist, which collided in to the ex's face with tremendous force.

"I thought Rei was only dating one of you!" Shamshel got up a little shaken by Toji's blow. He wasn't as strong as Sachiel, but he was still an evil angelic ex, it was his duty to fight. So Shamshel proceeded with his duty by launching his two hidden whips into Toji Shoulders, suspending him in mid-air for a brief second, before retracting his whips and letting Toji plummet to the ground.

"TOJI!" Shinji called out. He rushed over to Toji but was blocked off by the evil ex. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Not a chance!" Shamshel blocked Shinji's incoming blow, "This is our fight! It's your fault he died!"

Shinji tried to shove the angelic ex out of the way, but Shamshel provided a swift counter attack, knocking Shinji back.

"It's time to end this!" Shamshel launched out his two whips, "THIS IS FOR REI AYANAMI!"

Instead of dodging the two deadly whips, Shinji grabbed them and held on tight. The whips burned Shinji's palms, but he endured the pain, and started reeling in the evil ex.

"What are you doing!" Shamshel should have just discarded the armor attached to the whips, but he kept it on so he wouldn't be defenseless.

Shinji focused his energy in to one blow. And prepared to launch it in to the 4th evil ex. As soon as Shamshel was in range…

_SPECIAL MOVE; Absolute Terror Punch!_

Shamshel let out an ear shattering scream, the punch hit him full force. His eyes rolled back in to his head and suddenly Shamshel felt a change. His entire body dispersed in to a orange liquid.

Shinji dropped to his knees, "What the hell was that…"

* * *

BOSS DEFEATED

+500 XP

LEVEL 2

ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: Whips-O-Light

* * *

"Should we go check it out?" Kensuke ask the rest of the group.

Kaworu smirked, "Why would we run away, just to return when the danger is probably greater?"

"Um… I still don't know where my apartment complex is…" Simon was trying to hint that they should get going, but this was ignored.

Rei started walking back toward Shinji. She knew that scream came from Shamshel, it was a scream that only an angelic evil ex could make. This meant that Shinji had turned yet another angel in to LCL.

"I guess it's safe now" Kaworu followed Rei.

"Really?" Kensuke was unsure.

"Probably not. But if wonder girl is going in then we should go too." Kaworu said with complete seriousness.

The group finally came across Shinji, still on his knees staring at a orange puddle. Toji was leaning against a wall, "Hey guys, uh we win?"

Rei knelt next to Shinji. "It's all right. He has just returned to his former state"

Shinji looked at her, as if he was just waiting to hear that it was ok. He laded his head down in Rei's lap, for obvious reasons he was tried. They both stayed that way until Simon broke the calm.

"I should be getting home…" Simon said quietly.

"Right. You ready Shinji?" Kaworu asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Shinji got up and began to walk away with Kaworu and Simon.

"You need any help getting home Toji?" Kensuke asked.

"Nah, that guy was a piece of cake!" Toji lied, his body ached from bruises but it was still better than the last fight. Both Toji and Kensuke went their separate ways.

Rei stayed there for a few moment before leaving. She began to think about how much Shinji had done for her already. And how much more Shinji was going to go though. Though hell and back…

* * *

Do you want to save?

(y)

* * *

"Well this is my place." Simon was standing in front of room 326.

"Oh we live right across from you, in room 623" Shinji commented "That's funny…"

"Oh, so you must know Misato pretty well" Simon smiled as he knocked on the door.

"Wait what?" Shinji asked

"Yes, in fact I talk to her every day as I'm getting our mail." Kaworu replied back to Simon, as Shinji saw a very his homeroom teacher open the door.

"Oh hey guys, I was wondering where you were Simon!" Misato greeted them.

Shinji had no clue how close he had been living to his teacher, and Kaworu did. Funny things life does to a persons mind.

"SIMON!" a man with no shirt on, wearing orange sunglass, ran out to enthusiastically greet Simon.

"Kaworu, Shinji, this is my big brother Kamina" Simon presented his half naked brother to them.

"Nice to meet ya!" Kamina stuck out his hand at Shinji, "Mr. Ikari, Misato has told me a lot about you."

Shinji shook his hand, not knowing what to say. Luckily Misato cut in;

"How about you guys stay for dinner?"

Of course the answer was yes, who would turn down a free meal. The dinner was an instant meal, and after words the group stayed around and talked. Shinji learned that Kamina and Simon had lived were not blood related, but had been together for almost all of Simon's life. They had lived on an island for a short time, where Simon attended his first school, after that it was back on the streets.

Shinji and Kaworu left Misato's place, moved across the hall. This night would be remembered by Shinji latter as a happy memory, but even this would change…


	8. Chapter 8

Shinji Ikari VS The World

Chapter 8

* * *

WEEK COMPLETE

side quest available; riding on a shooting star

Accept side quest?

y

* * *

Saturday was a blessing for Shinji, since the school week had been very busy with classwork, tests, and defeating the 4th evil ex. But today was Shinji's day to relax and take it easy, and what a better way to do that then take a short walk.

Shinji's walk took him to a bridge over a shallow river. Shinji was so lost in his thoughts that he did hear the low hum of a small engine coming towards him.

BAM! A guitar collided with the back of Shinji's head! His body hit the pavement as a middle school aged boy came running over to him.

"Haruko! Why did you do that!" the boy shouted at the older woman sitting on her Vespa behind Shinji.

"I thought he was you…" Haruko pretended to be innocent.

"Don't give me that! He looks nothing like me!" The boy still argued.

"Maybe you're just starting to get more mature" The woman teased as she lifted up Shinji's body. "Huh, you think he's dead?"

The boy looked like he was about to freak out, "If he is then we're in big trouble!"

"Well then there's only one way to bring him back…" Haruko got a devious smile on her face.

"oh no…" was all the boy could say.

"Mouth to mouth resuscitation! Come back to life little boy!" and with that Haruko ignored the proper steps in CPR and locked lips with Shinji.

"You don't even do that for this situation!" The boy tried to stop Haruko "medical procedures" but failed, because of Haruko's height advantage.

Ironically this malpractice of CPR did in fact revive Shinji. Who immediately separated him self from Haruko's lips. "Who are you people? And why did we…"

"Use CPR?" Haruko filled in the blank.

"Then why did you use your tongue if that was CPR!" Shinji exclaimed. He then glanced around himself hoping that no one saw his unconscious affair. But soon Shinji realized what happened, and Haruko noticed the look on his face too.

"So was that your first 'CPR' with a real woman?" Haruko teased Shinji, who by now was blushing. "Or maybe that was your first 'CPR'? How sad a child your age who just had his first 'CPR'! By this time you should be fooly, or at least cooly, with some female 'friend'! Even Naota had 'CPR' before, hell I wouldn't be suspired if he's been fooly cooly with that Mamimi girl!"

"Alright stop right there!" Naota interjected "I'm not fooly or cooly with Mamimi, and readers are going to get confused if you keep on referring to kissing as CPR. Also stop making references to other FLCL things! This is an evangelion fan fic!"

And it was supposed to be a serious one too, but he we get like thirty readers a week so who cares if we break the fourth wall. In fact a lot of this chapter is fill with some plot threads for latter chapter, you can skip-

"Hey don't tell them that!" the tiny Naota interrupted the all powerful narrator.

"um shouldn't we get back to the story?" Shinji asked

"Yeah alright, Naota it's your line" Haruko resumed reality.

"Put him down Haruko he's conscious now." Naota, who had calmed down, told Haruko.

"Hey wait a second I know you!" Haruko said in sudden disbelief, "You were that kid over at the Chaos Theater"

"That means that…" Naota suddenly became frightened as Haruko be gan to tighten he hold on Shinji.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT WE WEREN'T PAYED FOR OUR GIG!"

* * *

Location switching…

Location is now [Shinji And Kaworu's Apartment]

LOADING…

* * *

"I can see how it would be a problem to play as mass amounts of people ran away" Kaworu commented on the band's situation.

"Yeah, and your friend is going to pay back every cent!" Haruko pointed to Shinji.

"But it was Sachiel's fault!" Shinji protested. He had explained his own situation to them on the way to the apartment, but the blame was still his anyways.

"So why was it the 'third' evil ex that attacked you, what about one and two?" Naota reasonably asked. But before Shinji could replied with no answer, there was a thud out side the front door. This was fallowed by a soft knock at the door.

"Oh he's here, come in Canti!" Haruko invited a large robot in side. The expressionless tv screen head looked at all of them, in his arms he had a tray of coffee.

"Uh, why did you invite that… robot with out telling **me**?" Shinji considerably annoyed, asked Haruko.

"How do you know it was me?" Haruko avoided the question with a question, only to be thwarted by Shinji answer; "You're the only one impolite enough to do that."

A displease Haruko just shook that off with; "Oh relax, he's just our television set."

"Uh, Haruko we better hurry up." Naota whispered over to the woman.

"Why, are you missing Mamimi already?" Haruko teased in a voice much louder that Naota's whisper.

"No! We're not going to get to see Atomsk!" Naota not bother with the whisper anymore shouted at Haruko.

"Oh Crap!" Haruko bolted upright, "Damn, sorry that we can't stay to force you to pay us back Shinji. But we got to go!"

Haruko gave a whistle as if she were calling a horse, a Naota slug her guitar over his shoulder. Canti lead the charge by jumping out the apartment's window… on the third floor. He was fallowed by Haruko and a clinging Naota. Shinji and Kaworu rushed to the window to see Canti propel himself though the air, and Haruko doing a flip in mid air (with Naota clinging to her back) and landing smoothly on her Vespa.

"And as quickly as they arrived, they left, never to be seen again." Kaworu gave his little speech as he turned back inside.

"I hope so" was Shinji's only comment.

side quest completed?

* * *

UMMMMMM….

LETS NOT DO THAT AGAIN.

LOADING CUTSENCE…

* * *

_Damn it! What does he think he's doing! _Was the only thought in the old man's head as he walked to the end of the brightly lit corridor. The old man slammed open the door.

"She's just a girl and I think it's sick how your using her like this!" The old man in uniform Shouted as he entered the pitch black room. "WHERE ARE YOU!"

"No need to yell Fuyutsuki I'm right here." the man in glasses calmly stated. "And here's the girl too"

The man in glasses motioned behind him to a glass tube filled with orange liquid, inside was the limp body of a frail girl. This mortified Fuyutsusi, the old man.

With just a flick of a switch the orange liquid began to filter out. After the tube was empty, and the girl had readjusted to a non-floating state, the tube opened from the center, so that the naked blue haired girl could stand beside the two men in uniform.

"I have done nothing wrong, isn't that right Rei." The man in glasses said with a smirk.

"Yes, it is the only way we can improve the plan." Rei stated without emotion.

Fuyutsuki was at a loss of words. _This is crossing the line, _he thought, _we're going to hell for this! _


	9. Chapter 9

Shinji Ikari VS The World  
Chapter 9

Shinji had been here before, alone and with out help. He wasn't the most assertive person but he could hold his own, however that was all taken away from him. He was left a shell.

"What are you stupid, you are not alone!"

"Why are you here?" Shinji asked but received no reply.

"Ikari, you can advance if you want"

"Rei? Where are you?" still no reply.

"I'm disappointed with you Shinji, you let us down."

"I know I let you down! But you left me when I was still a child! How could you!"

* * *

ERROR ON DISC  
please clean disc or view the manual  
READING…

* * *

Shinji woke up in a cold sweat, his dreams had been getting stranger and more ominous with each passing day. The exhausted Shinji was lucky Kaworu was living with him, Kaworu had already made breakfast for him. As Shinji headed out of the apartment with Kaworu, he noticed that Simon was joining them.

"Why didn't you leave earlier with Misato?" Kaworu questioned Simon.

"I guess she pulled an all-nighter and stayed at the school." Simon replied.

"I didn't know teachers could stay at the school…" Shinji remarked.

"Well I guess they can, where else could she be?" Simon reasoned.

Kaworu smirked, "Was your bother out all night too?"

"Yeah he did, but he said he had to meet a old friend last night" Simon answered oblivious to Kaworu implication.

The group rounded a corner and they were joined by Kesuke, Toji, and Hikari. They talked as they walked, and Rei joined them, much to Shinji's delight. In Shinji's mind everything was perfect like this, and he hoped it would never change.

"So, uh, Ayanami…how was your weekend?" Shinji asked as they headed toward the school.

"It was uneventful, was your weekend fine Ikari?" Rei reported as if she were presenting a school project, one that she didn't have much interest in.

"I had a pretty crazy weekend, I got hit I the head and-" Shinji cut him self off, remembering Haruko's "CPR". Rei didn't seem to notice that Shinji had stopped talking. They entered NERV Academy, and the group spilt in to different directions. Shinji, Hikari, Kesuke, Toji, and Simon all headed to Misato's class. Rei and Kaworu headed to Miss Littner's class. Shinji sat down and looked out the window, he hoped thing could stay like this forever.

* * *

CHARACTER: Shinji Ikari  
LEVEL: 2  
CLASS: EVA

* * *

Unknown to any of the children, there was someone watching them. An inhuman figure loomed in the skyline. It was coated in a blue skin, the skin meshed over everything giving it no features. It had the basics two arms, legs, but no eyes, ears, nose, or mouth. In the center of it's chest was a red orb, that seemed to illuminate the figure from the inside. The creature despite having no ear, picked up on every word the children said as they walked in to school.

It turned its blue head over to the window that Shinji Ikari was looking out of. Faster than anyone thought possible it launched itself at the daydreaming Shinji. As the figure blasted a hole in the side of the school desks flew up in the air, the glass windows shattered, and Shinji, along with most of the other students, were knocked back on to the ground.

"Who the hell is this guy!" Toji yelled across the disaster area that used to be a class room.

"I don't know, but I got a guess as to why he's here!" Kensuke shouted back at him.

As the creature stood in the middle of the room, Hikari crawled over to Toji, "Listen, I'm willing to bet this guy is one of Ayanami's exs, so…"

"So we help Shinji kick its ass!" Toji finished for her.

Hikari smiled, she liked Toji's confidence, "That might be dangerous, but we should at least try to lead it out in to the open"

"Why?" Toji asked

"Remember how the Chaos Theater was an actual theater? One evil ex visit later…"

"Alright I get, and I think I can do that!" Toji started to get up, not listening to Hikari telling him talk with her about it first. But everyone suddenly stood still as a familiar voice came in to their heads.

"I am Ramiel. I am the 5th evil angelic ex-boyfriend of Rei Ayanami." the voice of Shinji Ikari rang in to the heads of the classroom. It was obvious that the blue figure was telepathically speaking to them in Shinji's voice.

"I will ask this just once. Give up Rei Ayanami, Shinji Ikari." it was odd to hear all of this in Shinji's voice, but Ramiel took no notice, when Ramiel spoke in to the class's heads, it was not harsh, it was actually pleasant.

All of this stunned Shinji who sat there on the ground, useless. Toji saw this as his chance to lead Ramiel out into the open. Toji lunged at Ramiel thrusting all his weight at the evil ex, aiming toward the large hole in the wall Ramiel had created upon entry. As they collided Ramiel made no attempt to fight back, both Toji and Ramiel flew out in to the air, about to crash. The drop was two stories high, despite knowing this Hikari leaped after them trying in vain to pull Toji back. But suddenly a large flash surrounded the group, and all three disappeared.

Everyone was silent. Shinji got to his feet and looked out the gaping hole in the wall. No one was there. Kesuke ran to the ground floor in order to look for Toji and Hikari, he found nothing. Simon was found knocked unconscious by the debris. Shinji ran, he went far away trying to escape the thoughts and emotion. As he ran he cried, and as he cried he found his way on to the roof of NERV Academy. And he stayed there isolated for reality, for all he knew, he had just killed his two friends. Shinji was alone, and could not advance.


	10. Chapter 10

Shinji Ikari VS The World

Chapter 10

* * *

"An angel attacked the school today and you did nothing!" Fuyutsuki shouted at Misato as entered the pitch black room.

"I was filling out the report of last nights mission," Misato said calmly, hiding the fact that she feared her job was gone.

"Just because you succeeded with capturing-" Fuyutsuki was cut off as the man in glasses walked in the room.

"Misato, I trust you'll see to it that this new angel is destroyed before anymore lives are lost." The commander in glasses spoke to his subordinate, "And I also assume that you'll be taking full responsibility for the two civilians lost once this is over."

"That is correct sir." Misato said with out a pause.

"Then everything is settled, you may leave. I have business to attend to." The man in glasses walked further in to the pitch black room as Misato left. With the snap of his fingers the lights came on, and illuminated the computer systems lining the walls.

"How much longer will it take to get central dogma up and running again?" The commander asked Fuyutsuki.

"Only a matter of hours, it seems like it was sabotage by a certain friend of ours." Fuyutsuki answered.

"I see. Well then time to get to work." The commander pushed up his glasses with one hand.

"You're going to program the dummy system by yourself!" Fuyutsuki was astonished.

"Who better to do it then me?" The man in glasses confidently answered.

* * *

Do you want to save? y/n

Y

Save Complete

LOADING…

* * *

Misato hurried up the steps to NERV Academy's roof, where she expected to find Shinji Ikari. Her job was to look after and keep tabs on Shinji Ikari, but earlier today she had failed her assignment. Not only did she fear getting fired, but she feared that because of her Shinji was scarred for life. After all, Shinji blamed himself for the death of Toji and Hikari, since the angel was after him.

Soon Misato found the boy crouched on the far side of the roof, he was silent. Misato broke the silence; "Shinji… you need to come with me."

"Why? Are you here to take me away, for good?" Shinji said softly.

"Sorry the legal system doesn't work that fast, besides it wasn't your fault." Misato sat down beside Shinji.

"Yes it was… I'm a terrible person…" Shinji said in what was barely a whisper.

"What make you say that?" Misato thought Shinji was being way too tough on him self.

"What makes me say that!" Shinji whisper was gone now, "I'm awful! Two people died so that I could go out with a girl! Not only that, but all I can do is sit here and wonder what's going to happen to me! I'm only feeling sorry of my self!"

An awkward silence fallowed his out burst. Misato thought about what he said, and contemplated how to comfort Shinji. The only solution that would put his mind at ease was probably the worst. Not only would her idea go against orders, but it might not work. Still her conscience told her it was the right thing to do.

"Shinji, I'm going to tell you the complete truth, but you have to come with me." Misato finally spoke to Shinji. And to her surprise Shinji stood up, only saying; "Alright, lets go"

* * *

LOADING CUT-SENCE…

Location: Tokyo-3 General Hospital

LOADING…

* * *

Kensuke and Kaworu sat in the white hospital room with a sleeping Simon. Kaworu stared out the window as Kensuke was reading out of a gun catalogue.

"Does it ever feel like were extra, destined to be shoved to the side every time an angelic ex shows up?" Kaworu wondered out loud.

"What makes you say that?" The previously sleeping Simon asked.

"You're awake! How long have you been awake?" Kesuke's eyes left the pages of his gun catalogue to look at the awakened Simon.

"He's been awake for about ten minutes" Kaworu replied for Simon.

"And no one's said anything?" Kensuke felt left out.

"I didn't even know he was awake…" Simon was suspired.

Kaworu sighed, what he had said before was long forgotten. So he decided to drop it and instead caught Simon up to date on what happened. Noticeably Kensuke got quite as Kaworu talked about Toji and Hikari's death. But that made sense Toji and Kensuke had been friends for a long time. Simon also seemed taken aback by this news. There was one thing on everyone's mind, where was Shinji?

* * *

Location: NERV Academy

LOADING…

* * *

Shinji and Misato entered the elevator by the main lobby of the school. They had been completely silent as they walked down the stairs, both of them could feel the tension in the air.

Misato was the first to break the silence as she and Shinji entered the elevator, "Hey, did you ever wonder why there's a spot for a ID card in this elevator?"

"No, I hadn't noticed" Shinji said without sounding to happy about it.

"Well you're going to find out today" and with that Misato whipped out a black and read card from her pocket, and slid it in to the ID card slot.

Suddenly the elevator began moving down, which would have been normal, except this elevator was supposed to be on the ground floor. In the first few minutes of their descent Shinji looked around himself, trying to see why they were moving downward. But soon it became apparent that the elevator was going to take a long time to get to their destination. So he stood there silent with Misato, until the elevator reached the bottom with a loud bump.

"Come on Shinji" Misato said as the doors opened to a brightly lit hallway. Down this hallway there where many door and a few different hall extending off of it. Shinji reasoned that wherever he was, this place would be a lot bigger than it seems.

They continued down the hall until they reached a giant steel door. The door was big enough to drive several tuck though side by side. The only way to open it seemed to be the ID card slot to the side.

"Before we enter I want to explain." Misato faced Shinji, " The people you've been fighting are not only Rei Ayanami's ex-boyfriends, but they are also angels."

Shinji was confused by this sudden statement. "I thought they were angelic exes?"

"They have been deluded in to thinking they are humans, but in reality the evil exes are monsters." Misato said with out pause, "Never forget that Shinji."

Shinji looked at Misato, her face was completely serious. "Ok, I understand."

"Right now you have a choice, you can leave and forget about all of this, or you can discover the truth." Misato continued, "After you enter here you will have no choice whether you want to fight the angels or not."

"I already don't have a choice, I want to protect Ayanami, shouldn't any guy want to do that for the one he loves!" Shinji's confidence and commitment suspired Misato and her only reply was; "If only more men were like you Shinji"

Misato slid her ID card in to the slot, and the steel door opened with a low rumble. At the other side of the door was a pool of orange liquid, and in it a the torso, arms, and head of a white giant nailed to a red cross.

"Who is that?" Shinji asked in bewilderment

Misato looked up at the giant and answered, "This is what I spent all last night capturing, the second evil angelic ex… Lilith!"


	11. Chapter 11

Shinji Ikari VS The World  
Chapter 11

"That's right Shinji, this is Lilith." Misato pointed to the white giant, "I'm going to explain, there are these beings known to us as the angels. Right now most of them think they are humans with extraordinary powers who all dated Rei, well in all truth they did."

The last part stunned Shinji a little, Misato saw his expression and continued; "All the angel's are drawn to Rei for some reason, so ironically she dated every one of them. But occasionally there will be a few self aware angels, these ones can take a true form. Lilith is self aware, and we suspect that Ramiel is too."

Misato took a breath and continued, "You are what we call an Evangelion, you have the ability to control your own A.T. field. This makes you the prefect person to destroy the angel's."

All this was too much for Shinji to take, and Misato could tell. She decided to stop there and brought him out of the room closing the steel door behind them.

NUMBER OF PLAYERS: 3  
LIVES LEFT PER PLAYER: 1  
LOADING...

"Huh?" and "Where am I?" were the first two thoughts in the dead boy's head. He was surrounded by blue, he couldn't tell the ground from the sky, or anything else around him for that matter. The dead boy could faintly hear a voice in the distance, so he decided to follow it.

As he approached, the dead boy found that the voice belonged to a young, dead, girl. Both he and her looked at each other in until a wave of realization washed over them. For starters both recognized that they went to the same school, the two also remembered how they flew out to a two story drop, and finally the flash of light that engulfed them.

"Toji?" The girl said with surprise.

"Hikari!" The boy replied back with the same shock.

"I'm glad you two finally found each other," Shinji's voice boomed in to the blue, "You are currently inside a space inside my self."

The two students gave confused looks at each other. They both acknowledged that the speaker was Ramiel, who had used Shinji's voice before. But neither of them understood the space inside a person.

"Allow me to explain." Ramiel continued, "In order to save your lives I had to take you in to my self, and in order to do that I needed to revert to my true form."

"Sounds sort of… weird" Toji hesitantly replied back.

"So we're inside you?" Hikari tried to sum it up to the angelic ex.

"Basically speaking." Ramiel spoke.

"Alright buddy, so where are you now!" Toji was starting to get tired of this back and forth.

"I'll show you." was the simple answer. Suddenly the blue changed so that it was like Hikari and Toji were standing above the world. As they looked around they realized that NERV Academy was close by, they also saw that they were hovering above the center of Tokyo-3. Directly beneath them was a large blue octahedron, it had eight sides, each side in a triangular shape.

"So that's you?" Hikari was frightened about what might happen to her home town. After all he was another evil angelic ex, and in this form he might do more damage.

"Yes, that is me." Shinji's voice echoed as the world faded back to blue. Inside, a low rumble started to fill the air.

Toji was silent for a long time, he eventually expressed his feelings with one word, "Shit"

ESRB HAS CHANGED RATING,  
OLD [ Rated E-10: violence, suggestive theme]  
NEW [ Rated T: violence, suggestive themes, strong langue]

LOADING…

"What's that?" Shinji heard the loud rumble from above. Before Misato could reply that she didn't know the hallway was filled with people in uniform. Shinji was surprised, he had only been in this one hallway but he had no idea that there were so many people.

Misato shoved her way past people until she got to one short haired female officer. Misato shouted to her, "What the hell is going on here Maya!"

"Well an angel just appeared, but we've never seen anything like this!" Maya's panic sent chills down Shinji's spine, he wondered what he was up against. Maya continued, "And also there were two intruders, however they're in the top secret section of headquarters!"

"Don't panic, I can get in there. Take Shinji and get him a plug suit." Misato ordered

"Wait!" Maya shouted, but Misato was already shoving her way back to the end of the hallway. So Maya had no choice but to take Shinji by the hand and lead him though one of the hallway off of the main one. She knew just the right route to avoid people, so they walked though the silent hallways.

"Uh…since we're not in the crowded hallways, could you let go of my hand?" Shinji asked in a quiet tone.

"Oh sorry, I didn't even notice!" Maya blushed and let go. She thought that if it weren't for an angel attack she wouldn't be such a ditz right now. But why should it matter if we were holding hands, he's probably only fifteen, Maya's mind began making excuses as they walked down the dim hallway.

"Hey, uh Shinji right? How old are you?" Maya convinced herself she was only making conversation, just to be polite.

"Fourteen, why?" Shinji still kept his voice to a whisper.

"No reason…" Maya thought about it for a moment. Well I guess in a few years it could work out, I mean it's only a six year difference. Wait, what am I thinking! He's only a child, and besides what about Ritsuko" The last part of Maya's thoughts became vocal, causing her to blush again. But Shinji either didn't care, or he was withdrawn and thinking about everything he learned. Either way he didn't say anything until Maya stopped in front of the changing rooms.

"So what am I doing here?" Shinji spoke in a clear voice for the first time since the crowded hallway.

"Go in, and find a plug suit." Maya answered back, oblivious that Shinji would say; "What is a plug suit?"

"Um… well from what I've seen it's white and blue, and uh… skin tight?" Maya nervously told Shinji, since she had only seen a few designs for the plug suits. Thankfully Shinji walked in.

NERV SHIELDS DAMAGE PERCENT: 15%  
LOADING…

The rumbling was constant as Misato entered back past the steel door. A look of shock and terror came over Misato's face. The intruders, one male one female, got the same look.

"What you!" Misato and the female intruder yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Misato and the intruder shouted in unison again.

"I'M WORKING HERE" and the inevitable third unison line was shouted.

"Haruko maybe we should give up." The male intruder, who also happened to be Naota, advised his partner. She replied;

"Shut up kid I'm working on it!"

"But Haruko how were we going to get Lilith out of here!"

"We would have shoved it into your head! That's how we got here!"

Misato cut in, "Alright guys now is not the time! Can you both just come with me?"

"Why? We were lucky the kid got his guitar at all last night! The way you and your team tried to capture Atomsk along with your precious Lilith" the last two words were exaggerated on by Haruko to tease Misato.

"So are you coming?" Misato had enough of this.

"Sure!" Haruko said cheerfully.

"Are we just going to leave using the subspace highway?" Naota whispered over to Haruko as they began to leave.

"I don't think we'll use our subspace highway, that can basically teleport us anywhere! I want to see this girl screw up!" Haruko said as loud as she possibly could, just to annoy Misato.

"Shut it, or you'll be teleporting two dead bodies!" Misato threatened back as she bought them out of the room at gunpoint, with the constant sound of rumbling above their heads.

[Misato] Insults +2, Attack +10  
LOADING…

Shinji eventually found what he thought to be a plug suit. Like Maya had said it had a blue and white color scheme, along with black which she had not mentioned. In the center of the chest there were two red orbs, a larger on top of a smaller. Just above that, in solid black the numbers 01 were written. What also came with the plug suit were white clips with a streak of black, which Shinji's assumed went in his hair.

As he began to get the Plug suit on he called out across the wall, "Hey Maya can you hear me?"

"Yeah, are you having trouble finding one?" Maya asked back to him.

"No it's not that it's just…" Shinji trailed off.

"What is it?" Maya tried to get Shinji to open up.

"It's just that, isn't this too much?" Shinji continued, "Misato told me the truth back there , Ayanami's evil angelic ex-boyfriends, are actually angels. They can destroy the world and so far I'm the only one who can fight back!"

The constant rumble was getting louder now but Maya could still hear fine. Maya replied to Shinji, "Right now all you can do is fight, but we're all with you. If you ever need someone to talk with you can see me, I can't guarantee I'll be of any help but I'll listen!"

The door slid open and Shinji walked out in his plug suit. He spoke to Maya; "Thank you"

"You're welcome" She said back, "Oh and about you being the only one who can destroy them-"

"I am ready." Rei exited out of the Women's changing room in a white plug suit.

Maya smiled, "Well you're not the only one."


	12. Chapter 12

Shinji Ikari VS The World

Chapter 12

* * *

The look of astonishment on Shinji's face, which Maya had expected, was not there. Instead Shinji had reverted back to how he was moments before, quite and withdrawn. Maya immediately felt sorry that Shinji didn't know the truth until now. However, with the angel attacking above them, they didn't have time to talk about it.

"Ok, since you're both ready I'll bring you to Central Dogma." Maya said and began leading them past the changing rooms. It was a good thing Maya knew most of the shortcuts in headquarters otherwise the three would have had to push their way past the crowds of people in the hallways.

The group entered in to Central Dogma to find Misato waiting for them. Misato looked much more serious than she did when she taught. She began to brief them on the situation; "Glad to see you made it here alright, unfortunately you two have quite a bit of work ahead of you. Right now Ramiel has changed into his true form, it resembles a blue octahedron (as she said this the image of Ramiel, drilling into the pavement above them, appeared behind her on one of the many monitors). NERV is putting in to effect Operation Yashima, it will involve Shinji sniping the angel with NERV's energy rifle. This will require a black out throughout all of Japan, Rei you'll wait and act as backup if Shinji fails, are you fallowing all of this?"

Rei answer that she did with out any hesitation, Shinji was obviously confused. Misato decided to clarify for him; "Shinji, all you need to do is take the elevator up to the shooting point, then pull the trigger when the scope lines up."

"Alright, I got it…" Shinji managed to say. He was more worried about what would happen if he failed, if he let everyone down.

Suddenly Shinji heard a familiar voice coming from behind him. It said, "Katsuragi, has the test child arrived yet?"

Shinji looked up to a window above them only to see a man he knew all too well, he was surprised when Misato answered back to the man in glasses, "Commander, he is on his way with his guardian."

"Very well then," The commander replied "I leave the operation in your-"

"Father!" Shinji cut off the man. Almost to the point of tears he shouted again, "Father, why are you here?"

The man showed no emotion, he continued as if Shinji's outburst hadn't happened; "Katsuragi make sure that the operation is successful."

"I will commander Ikari." Misato replied as Shinji's father disappeared from sight.

Thought raced in to Shinji's head, why hadn't his father told him about all this? Was Rei hiding anything else from him? Shinji felt betrayed, he was an Evangelion, all this effected him the most but everyone kept it hidden from him. But in his mind Shinji told him self, _I mustn't run away, if I run now it will only hurt others. _And with that thought in mind he and Rei exited Central Dogma, got in to the elevator headed to the sniping point, and waited to be launched.

* * *

LOADING CUT-SCENE 1 …

* * *

"Slow down bro, you're driving too fast!" Simon yelled as Misato's car sped past debris with Kamina as the driver. It felt like just a second ago Simon was in the hospital and then out of nowhere his big brother drags him out of bed, then throws him into Misato's car, without warning.

"You think this is fast? We need to go faster if we can make it in time!" Kamina shouted as the open window blasted air into his hair.

"Make it where? You haven't told me anything yet!" Simon was running out of patience with his brother.

Kamina's head swiftly turned to look at Simon, completely ignoring the road. Still driving, he said to Simon, "Ok little brother, you see that big, blue, dice-eight looking thing with giant drill going in to the ground."

"Yeah well it sort of hard to miss, considering it's outside my window!" Simon replied back, but was ignored by Kamina who said;

"That is an angel, and you're going drill to drill with that motherf-"

Kamina was cut short as the car flipped upside down because of his careless driving. The flipped car continued to skid down the road until it was stopped by a wall of barricades. As they got out Kamina finished his sentence, not that it needed finishing.

"Hey, these barricades are around my school." Simon looked around himself, he also noticed that the school was shielded in what looked like metal plates.

"Alright, lets go inside!" Kamina enthusiastically announced.

"How? It's impossible to get in." Simon questioned, until Kamina walked right up to the metal plates and began banging an hollering. It seemed to have no effect until suddenly one of the plates began to open outwards, so that they could enter in the schools main entrance.

Kamina stopped Simon before they entered, "Simon, today is very important, there are many people counting on you. So show them who the hell you are! Take this,"

And with those words Kamina took a small drill, hung on a piece of string, and tied it around Simon's neck. He continued saying, "Today is the day your childhood ends, you are now Simon the digger!"

Both the bothers entered inside the armored school. They made their way to the elevator that lead down to NERV headquarters. And soon had to separate as Misato explained to Simon how he was to be held in reserve in case his friends, Shinji and Rei, failed to destroy Ramiel. All this pasted by Simon in a blur until Simon was introduced to a face.

"Simon, this is what you'll be using to destroy the angel. You have the ability to control certain energy, energy classified as 'Spiral Energy' and it can be used to pilot the Gurren." Misato explained as Simon was captivated by the short crimson face. Simon somehow knew that no matter what, if he was piloting the Gurren, everything would be alright, it clamed him.

* * *

LOADING CUT-SCENE 2 …

* * *

Toji was starting to go crazy inside of the blue angel. It seemed like it was an eternity since he and Hikari had been brought inside this dimension, it was getting to the point that Toji was banging on the floor of this world. Unlike him, Hikari just sat down with her arms around her legs, just wanting to disappear. Toji continued his shouting until Shinji's voice filled the air.

"Do not fear, you will be with your friends soon." Ramiel politely told the two. He continued, "Currently I am drilling into NERV headquarters, once I reach my destination both of you, and everyone in this world, will be reunited."

"Why…why are you doing this? Why did you even bother to save us…" Hikari whimpered in to her bent legs.

"I believe in the preservation of life." Ramiel simply answered, "I believe that if everyone from this world, and countless others, were united then everyone would be happier."

"United how!" Toji yelled at the sky in defiance, "I'm happy with how things are now, and I don't give a damn about what you want."

As Toji stuck his middle finger up into the air, Hikari thought about everything. If Ramiel was really trying to make everyone happier, than why couldn't he leave things as is. And Toji, while his statement sounded selfish, there was some merit in what he said. With all this in mind Hikari stood up and said confidently to Ramiel, "I'd have to agree with Toji, and I think you should let us go now."

"I cannot, I do not have the power to do so." Shinji's voice called back Ramiel's answer. "But I will allow you to watch as your world becomes a better place."

And suddenly Toji and Hikari had a birds eye view of Ramiel and Tokyo-3. They could see what looked like a giant drill coming from beneath the blue angel. They had front row seats to an end of a level.


	13. Chapter 13

Shinji Ikari VS The World

Chapter 13

ALL CHARACTERS PRESENT…

BEGIN LEVEL; Operation Yashima (y/n)

Y

LOADING…

* * *

The elevator ascended silently, creating an awkward silence between Rei and Shinji. This silence continued even as the elevator stopped above ground. Shinji got out as Rei waited in side, since the elevator was reinforced to protect against possible attacks from Ramiel.

Shinji walked on to the hill where the elevator had taken him. On the hill there was a large sniper rifle, mounted up, and aimed right at the angel. Next to it was a headset, which Shinji put on. From the headset Shinji heard Misato's voice, "Hello? Shinji you there?"

Shinji replied that he was and Misato continued, "Alright, in order to break past Ramiel's AT field, you'll need to concentrate your AT field around the shot. You have permission to fire when ready"

At the other end of the head set Misato was worried. She knew Shinji had a lot on his mind, and this probably wasn't helping things. But she knew for the sake of mankind Shinji had to do this. He had shown greater control of his AT field than Rei, so the best way to defeat the angel was to have him fire. Misato still couldn't help but feel guilty over all of this, and it was not helped by Shinji's quite tone telling her he understood, as if he got no say in the matter.

Up on the hill Shinji looked into the scope to make sure his aiming was straight. He took a deep breath, but before he could pull the trigger a bright light came from Ramiel. It took Shinji a moment to realize that this light was heading straight for him, and it looked deadly. He had no time to react, all he could do was shut his eyes tight before the light vaporized him.

After a few moments of waiting for his doom, Shinji realized that he was not dieing. He looked up to see the blue haired girl whom he loved, standing in front of him with her arms outstretched, projecting a weakening AT field.

As Rei winced in pain from the stress of blocking the attack, Shinji's mind went into overdrive. Slinging the heavy rifle over his should, Shinji got a speed boost and carried Ayanami over to the elevator, all this happened while Rei continued to keep the AT field up, until they were both safely in the descending elevator.

Weakened from the stress of the AT field Rei collapsed into Shinji's arms. She lay unconscious in his arms as Shinji whispered to her, "Ayanami… Ayanami… come on, we're almost there. Why did you have to do that…"

_Why did you have to save me_, the thought ran past Shinji's mind as he began to cry. All the lies, the deaths, and the sacrifices that people had made just so he could date a girl. The girl that lied to him, the girl that saved his life. Shinji wiped his eyes as the elevator stopped back at NERV Headquarters.

The medical officers took Rei away stretcher as Shinji walked in to Central Dogma. He saw Misato, who was waiting for him, and said calmly, "Ok, find me another location to snipe."

"Are you kidding? There's no way I can let you back out there, not after the fire power we've seen." Misato replied in a serious tone.

"I'll walk out there my self! Just find me a way to fight it!" Shinji had reached the end of his rope.

"I can't help you Shinji." Misato showed no sympathy for him, even though she was deeply sorry Shinji had gotten in to all this. She just couldn't send him off to his death like that.

There was a silence in Central Dogma. Everyone was surprised at Shinji's newfound backbone, and Misato's stern behavior. The silence remained until Simon (nobody even noticed he was there) spoke up, "I can help you Shinji…"

"Simon! You can't… wait do you hear someone?" Misato trailed off, she dash outside of Central Dogma, fallowed by Shinji and Simon, and stoped at the prisoner holding cell. The faint voice was much louder, and could easily be heard in a teasing voice as, "Hey Shinji! We can help you!"

Misato opened the door to reveal Haruko and Naota. Naota held his arm over his face as light washed in to the dark room. Haruko remained completely unaffected by the sudden light.

"How did you hear us?" Misato was bewildered at Haruko's unnatural skill.

"That's not important right now, but what is important is this kids head!" Haruko stood up and pulled Naota out of the dark room.

"His head?" Shinji was puzzled her statement.

"Naota's head!" Haruko exclaimed back. She continued, "With his head you can travel anywhere… if we can come to an agreement."

"Oh great, now what is it?" Misato sarcastically asked.

"We want a full pardon! For past, present, and future deeds!" Haruko shouted with enthusiasm.

"That's absurd! Why would-" Misato was cut off, surprisingly by Shinji, who said;

"You can have your pardons, just get me to destroy that angel."

"What do you think you're doing Shinji, You can't promise them that." Misato's tone was harsh.

"If there's a problem with it, bring it up with my father." Shinji said coldly.

Misato had never seen Shinji like this. She had seen him as one of the quite kids in homeroom, and gone berserk when he fought the first angel. But this was a new Shinji, he was more cold and determined. But as Misato thought about she saw Shinji wasn't determined, he was desperate. Desperate to save Rei, probably. But the way he acted, Misato could easily say it was almost identical to how Shinji's father would have acted. Which in a way scared Misato more than the angel above their heads.

* * *

BOSS FIGHT: Ramiel

LOADING…

* * *

Misato, Shinji, Haruko, and Naota returned to Central Dogma. Simon had separated off from the group to get into the Gurren. Misato was anxious about their new plan, it had been made up on the spot by Haruko, and required Simon to use the Sniper rifle in the Gurren to distract Ramiel.

"Hey where is my little brother!" Kamina entered into Central Dogma.

"Sir I don't think-" Maya began to say until she was cut off by Misato.

"It's alright, bring up Simon's current location." Misato ordered.

Maya quickly typed in commands to her computer, suddenly the floating satellite image of Simon, standing inside the Gurren, aiming the sniper rifle came up. Kamina took one look, "So what happens if that big bad fires before Simon can?"

"That is sort of the point, if Simon even managed to land a hit it wouldn't matter. He has no AT field, the blast would bounce off." Ritsuko now entered. She saw the look on Kamina's face and added in, "if he ducks down inside Gurren he should be safe from harm."

"Everything id prepared, commencing operation now." Misato said over a link to Simon, who in return fired a blast from the rifle, and immediately ducked in to the Gurren, closing it. Ramiel took the bait and prepared to fire back.

In the two seconds it took for that to happen, Shinji was getting shoved feet first into the newly opened hole in Naota's head. Screams of pain and frustration fallowed, as Haruko took out a plunger to help Shinji down.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Shinji let out a muffled cry as his head was plunged by the plunger, and his shoulders were shoved down Naota's head.

"Wallmart" was Haruko's simple answer as she gave the final shove that pushed Shinji into the subspace highway.

As that took place Simon and Gurren were toppled over by a beam of light from Ramiel. Luckily Simon remained safe, unlike NERV Headquarters, which Ramiel's drill had broken past it's final defense.

Misato swore as the rumbling of Ramiel's drill grew louder. She knew they were out of time and hope. Pretty soon it would be over. Maya, Ritsuko, and the other computer officers franticly tired to find some way to put up a new defense. Kamina just stood looking up.

Suddenly the rumbling stopped, and was replaced by a annoying beeping sound. Ritsuko looked at one of the monitors, what she saw shocked her, "An AT field is blocking the drill! It's not Shinji's the pattern is blue, it's another angel!"

The awkward silence in Central Dogma would have been pleasant to Shinji. But instead he was falling fast directly above the blue octahedron. In his head he heard a voice, _Shinji why are you doing this?_

"That's you Ramiel isn't it?" Shinji managed to say as he fell.

_Yes it is I. Shinji who are you fighting for?_ Ramiel's question took Shinji by suspire._ "_I don't know!"

_Is it Rei?_

"Maybe.."

_Is it the human race?_

"I don't know…"

_Then who?_

As Ramiel's true form came closer and closer Shinji shouted out the first thing that came to his head, "I don't know who or what I'm fighting for, but I do know… that you're my enemy!"

_If you perceive it that way._

Shinji stuck out his leg, with all the momentum he had been building up he slammed a kick right on to Ramiel. Shinji called out his attack,

"SUPER INAZUMA KICK!"

CRITICAL HIT

Ramiel's glass like exterior shattered, and as Shinji fell he notice a red orb broken in two. Shinji plummeted to the ground, unaware of the two other bodies falling with him. Just before hitting the ground Shinji instinctively threw out an AT field breaking his, and the other two's falls. Shinji lay on top of his AT field, grasping his foot, which now hurt like hell.

Suddenly a six sided box with a question mark on it appeared out of thin air. Shinji managed to lift him self up to lightly touch the box. The box vanished in a bright light.

[SHINJI IKARI PICKED UP A SWORD ATK + 10]

As the box disappeared a sword, a katana more specifically, appeared in his hand. Shinji shrugged, he was too tired to think, and he lay back down on his AT field.

* * *

BOSS LEVEL COMPLETE

RANK: A-ish

LOADING...

* * *

Rei woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling, she was in a hospital bed, sitting in a chair next to her was Shinji. Before She could say anything Shinji swiftly kissed her on her lips.

SHINJI IKARI INCREASED TO LEVEL 3

Rei blushed as Shinji began to talk like nothing had just happened, "Ok where to start… Ramiel's dead, Noata's head has a subspace highway in it, I got a sword, and I could be killed for disobeying orders."

Rei didn't have time to reply when Shinji started talking again, "Oh Rei I almost forgot! Hikari and Toji are alive, apparently they were inside Ramiel all along."This made Rei blush again, in a matter of two minutes she and Shinji had their first kiss, and he called her by her first name for the first time. All Rei could manage to say was, "Shinji why… why are you being so nice."

"Why? Any good boyfriend should be able to be nice" Shinji said as if it were obvious.

"But I thought you felt… betrayed, and-" Rei was cut off by the unusually talkative Shinji.

"Everything is ok now, and you were just fallowing orders not to tell me." Shinji smiled.

"I had just assumed not to tell you." Rei looked down, but Shinji gently lifted her head up. Telling her again it was alright, and Shinji increased his xp again by landing another kiss on Rei.

Everything had sorted it's self out. No one was in danger for now, God was in his heaven, all was right with the world… for now.

* * *

DISC ONE COMPLETE

SCANNING DISC…

LOADING PREVIEW…

* * *

PREVIEW:[ "Hi guys! It's me Misato, so how did you like that! Well if you liked it then stick with us because in the next disc things will get better. Featuring a familiar vegan, a certain girl with glasses, and did you think that Gunbuster reference was all the busting you'd get? So join us in one month from now for our next disc, and plenty more fan-service!"]


	14. Chapter 14

Shinji Ikari VS The World

Chapter 14

Inserting disc

Reading disc…

Loading previous save data…

DATA LOADED

START (y/n)

Y

* * *

Kaworu looked up at the clock, Shinji was late coming home. He was ok with that, Shinji deserved to spend time with Rei, and it was summer now so neither of them had to worry about waking up for school. Kaworu lay down on his and Shinji's shared bed, looking up at the ceiling. Just as he was about to drift off, Kaworu heard the door quietly creek open. He lay there pretending to be asleep as the sound of foot steps tried not to fill the room. Kaworu finally decided to let see who it was.

"Getting home late, aren't we?" Kaworu sat up confirming that Shinji had arrived home.

" Well, uh… Rei and I ran into Maya and she treated us to dinner." Shinji stammered. The confidence that Shinji gained during his fight with Ramiel was now depleted, leaving Shinji back as he was. Shinji put a box of leftovers in the refrigerator of the kitchen, and walked a few feet over in to the living room, where their bed had been set up. He lay down with his back to Kaworu.

"Oh I forgot Misato came over looking for you." Kaworu said as Shinji's eyes began to shut.

Shinji managed to stay awake and replied back, "So what did she want?"

"She said there is a meeting for NERV tomorrow, over at the School" Kaworu answered seemingly wide awake. "Misato's going to pick you up at noon."

"Alright thanks…" Shinji finally drifted into sleep.

* * *

LOADING BONUS LEVEL…

* * *

_You would have failed to complete the task at hand, that is why I did not tell you_, the vague shape of a man spoke to Shinji in the completely darkness.

_I didn't tell you because I don't care what happens to you_, the vague shape of a woman in uniform told Shinji.

_I didn't tell you because I don't like you_, this time it was what looked to be a girl around Shinji age speaking to him.

_Why? I deserved to know! _Shinji called back to the three. Suddenly a bright light sprung up behind him, he turned to face it, and began running towards it.

_Sister…_

* * *

BONUS LEVEL COMPLETE

OF POINTS: uhhh 12?

LOADING…

* * *

Shinji was rudely awakened from his sleep by his homeroom teacher's "motivational" shouting. This motivational shouting included phrases such as "Get your ass up and out of bed!" and "Come on we're running late!". Apparently Kaworu had gone out to buy food, and expected Shinji to get himself up. So Shinji was left half awake, stumbling out the door, being pulled by Misato.

As they arrived to Misato's car Shinji noticed that Simon was in the passenger seat. They both greeted each other. At first Shinji was going to questioned why Simon was coming with them, but didn't. he figured it made sense since Simon had helped out in defeating Ramiel.

As the car pulled out of the apartment complex, Misato began making conversation; "So nice little place you guys got Shinji."

"Yeah, it's sorta small but it fine for me and Kaworu." Shinji replied back.

"I can see that, but doesn't it get cramped? I didn't even see a bed for Kaworu." Misato said to Shinji, who turned red and began, in as best he could, to explain the situation without lying.

"Well you see me and Kaworu… share a bed." Shinji stammered with uncertain. This revelation caught Misato guard causing the car to skid for a moment. Simon knew this before hand, so he stayed quiet and let Shinji explain.

"It's not like we're gay! Well Kaworu is…but I'm not, I mean …I got a girlfriend, a girlfriend that I've kissed! Not that there's anything wrong with that, I have a friend who's gay, his name is Kaworu and I sleep with him… but I'm not gay!" As Shinji's long confusing ramble came to an end Misato expression changed from suspire to a completely blank stare as she was left to wonder wheatear or not Shinji was still in "the closet".

"Ok then, speaking of your girlfriend, the one that you've kissed, why don't go pick her up." Misato's car pulled into one of the parking spaces at Rei's apartment. Shinji got out of the car and walked up the stairs to Rei's apartment. He could not have been more nervous, this was the second time so far he had even been outside of his girlfriend's apartment. The first he had simply walked her home on the last day of school, not even going inside.

Shinji approached the door, and knocked on it three times. He waited for a minute, getting no answer he tried knocking again this time calling out her name. Shinji knew that this NERV meeting was important, so he figured he had no choice but to go inside just to make sure if she was there. Slowly he turned the knob and opened the door, already sweating a little Shinji walked inside. Rei's apartment was a lot like his own, same size almost the same layout. But unlike Shinji's apartment, Rei's was a mess, clothes and trash littered the ground. Shinji tried calling out her name again but this time he got an answer.

"Yes, what is it?" Rei stood in a hallway with nothing but a towel over her shoulders on. Shinji turned bright red and turned around so he couldn't see her. Unfortunately Shinji turned around to face a mirror in which he could still see Rei's unclothed body. He quickly turned again to face a dresser, Shinji explained that Misato was waiting outside for them before he spotted the glasses on Rei's dresser.

"You wear glasses Rei?" Shinji asked still not facing her.

"No, they are not mine." Rei said as she put on her clothes, she stood in the doorway and called over to the still turned around Shinji "Come on lets go"

Shinji followed her, forgetting for now about the glasses on Rei's dresser.


	15. Chapter 15

Shinji Ikari VS The World

Chapter 15

* * *

NERV, compared to how it was earlier, was relatively empty as the group walked though it. Where there had been dozens of people preparing for the angel's attack there was now a wide open hallway. The layout of head quarters sort of resembled a two dimensional tree, with one main hallway and many, many others branching off to different locations. Shinji and the others were lead to a hallway they had never been down before. It didn't take long before they reached the end of the hallway, a white metal sliding door guarded by an ID card lock. Misato slid her ID card into the slot and entered, a long with everyone else, into a dark room. The only visible light in this room was a brightly lit circle in the center.

"Welcome, we will now hear the organizations presentations on angel related countermeasures" a holographic black monolith, along with 12 others like it, appeared around the circle of light in the center of the room. Each monolith had the words "SEELE", "SOUND ONLY", and a different number on them, glowing red against the black.

It was just then Shinji noticed that he, Misato, Rei, and Simon, were not alone. Standing outside of the circle of light was an older man, with sunglasses on, standing next to two girls. One of the girls looked to be about Shinji's age, the other was taller and had longer hair. Apart from them there was a gruff young man standing in the dark with a boy, however they were too far for Shinji to get an accurate picture of them.

"Seele will now hear from the Japanese Strategic Self Defense Force on their angel contingence plan." the black monolith, marked number one, spoke in a cold voice. The man with sunglasses entered the circle of light.

"Hello I am Kouichirou Ohta from the JSSDF, I'm here to present our newest weapon to fight the angels, Project Gunbuster!" as the man said this holographic images appered floating in front of him. They appeared to be blue prints for a gigantic robot. "The buster machine has capabilities of fighting an angle in it's true form, such as how Ramiel's true form. It will be piloted by Noriko Takaya."

Another circle of light, smaller than the one around Ohta, appeared around the shorter of the two girls, presumably Noriko. She looked very nervous a stood there shifting her legs every few seconds.

"But do you plan to eliminate angels before they show their true form." A black monolith, this time marked number five, questioned Ohta.

"That is why I have brought with me today Nono, classified as Buster machine number seven!" Ohta called out as Noriko's circle disappeared, and a new circle appeared around the taller of the girls, presumably Nono.

"Hello! I am buster machine number seven! I like-" Nono was eager to tell everything about her self to anyone within earshot, she was thankfully cut off by Ohta.

"She is the JSSDF's first successful artificial human, Nono is capable of taking down an angel before it reaches it's true form. She is able to blend in with society, in order to uncover angel threats covertly." Ohta reported.

"I see that you've handed in all the technical detail, we will review those, an give you our decision on funding your project further within a week." the monolith marked number three wrapped up the presentation. Ohta thanked them for their time and moved out side of the circle of light.

"Seele will now hear from NERV on their angel contingence plan." the black monolith marked number one said this time with a little smugness in his voice.

"Hello, I am Major Misato Katsuragi, employee of NERV. Our contingency plan involves using adolescent soldiers know as Evangelions. The Evangelions discovered so far are Shinji Ikari, and Rei Ayanami."

Circle of light lit up the areas around Shinji and Rei. Rei didn't seem to care, as if she was used to this sort of thing. Shinji on the other hand was more nervous, just like Noriko had been before him. Shinji scratched the back of his neck nervously, he felt as if the members of Seele were watching him, but he couldn't know if they were for sure.

Holographic images floated around Misato. The images show so of the various moments during the fights with the angels. Misato spoke to the black monoliths, "As you can see ours has been the only plan to work so far. Each Evangelion uses his or her A.T. fields as weapons, such as Shinji has with his Absolute Terror Punch during the fight with Shamshel."

Images of the fight appeared as Misato mention it. They lingered for a bit until disappearing along with the light around Rei and Shinji. Misato continued as if she didn't notice at all, "As a backup plan we have build the Gurren, which is piloted by Simon."

"Ms. Katsuragi we are trying to be formal, what is Simon's last name." The black monolith marked number six scolded her.

"I know that, however the pilot has no legal last name." Misato said maintaining an uptight tone. The room was silent for a long time before the seventh monolith asked, "Your backup plan is piloted by a boy that you don't even know the name of?"

"Yes but he is best suited for Gurren, he has control over the power source of the Gurren, spiral energy." Misato still showed no signs of fear as she spoke to Seele. She continued, "As of right now the Gurren is relatively useless against angels-"

"USELESS?" The black monolith marked number twelve shouted.

"If you'd let me continue, it will be come more formidable when combined with our current project in the mecha department, Lagann. Lagann is a smaller mecha with the ability to combine with other mecha." Misato explained to the monoliths only now show that she was a little annoyed at all this.

"We've had enough of this, your papers are submitted, and we will let NERV know if their funding will continue." from the sound of the monolith's voice it sounded like they weren't going to get any. Misato left the circle of light without saying a word as the first member of Seele call the third, and final, person in to the circle.

The man looked to be in his thirties, he was tall and unshaven. Staring strait up at the first black monolith he said, " Hello I am the representative from Medical Mechanica, Ryoji Kaji, I will be presenting our angel contingency plan, Jet Alone!"

As Kaji enthusiastically introduced himself a circle when up around the boy who used to be next to Kaji. To everyone's suspire the boy looked remarkably like Shinji. He was about the same size and shape as Shinji, and his hair was cut in the same way. The only major difference was his white hair and red eyes.

"Ladies (Kaji gave a wink over to Misato as he said this) and gentlemen, this boy is Jet Alone!" Kaji proclaimed.

* * *

NEW CHARACTERS UNLOCKED

LOADING….


	16. Chapter 16

Shinji Ikari VS The World

Chapter 16

"Our new project, Jet Alone, will revolutionize our fight against the angels." Kaji proclaimed to Seele. Instead of standing off to the side, the boy moved from his circle of light in to the larger one with Kaji. Kaji began to explain Medical Mechanica's plan,

"Jet Alone is a android created and owned by Medical Mechanica. He can be equipped with several weapons, right now Jet Alone can retract his fingers, replaced with a single blade. His forearms separates into two rocket propulsion deceives, allowing him to fly for long periods of time. Powering Jet Alone is a micro nuclear generator-"

"A MICRO NUCLEAR GENERATOR?" the monolith marked number six shouted at Kaji. Ohta stood still as Noriko moved backwards, Nono seemed curious as to why everyone was shocked so she moved closer to the nuclear android. Shinji looked around wondering whether he should move back or stand still, he soon noticed that Simon had moved further back from the circle to join up with him. Rei and Misato stood their ground.

"It's ok, there is no need for panic. Medical Mechanica would never endanger the lives of anyone, Jet Alone was created to protect people, not blow up! Now the one remaining feature is the targeting system in his right eye, for when he is equipped with projectiles or firearms." Kaji managed to save some of his presentation. There was a long silence as Kaji stared up at the black monoliths, a single drop of sweat slid down the side of his face. The silence continued as Misato thought to her self, _you idiot Kaji, still trying to look laid back when your organization presents a possible nuclear bomb to Seele._

"Well… everything seems to be in order… we will let you know about your funding." Seele member number five concluded the presentation. Before Kaji could even leave the circle Seele member number one stopped him, "Hold it Kaji, you have not explained exactly why Jet Alone will "revolutionize" our fight against the angels."

"I thought that it was obvious" Kaji to the monolith (which took balls), "Jet Alone is made so that he could blend in with normal people. He will be able to fight the angel's true form by using his normal size to his advantage, being able to fly and move faster than the angels we've recorded."

"Fine then, that is all." The black monolith marked by a red one said in a stone cold tone. Kaji left the circle along with Jet Alone. The same black monolith finished by saying, "The meeting of Seele, NERV, and Medical Mechanica has now come to an end. You may all leave."

* * *

Character Data Loaded…

LOADING SETTING…

* * *

Misato, Shinji, Rei, and Simon stood outside in the hallway. It seemed like Misato was waiting for someone. She allowed Ohta, Noriko, and Nono to pass them as they walked down the hallway, Ohta giving a small nod of recognition, Noriko still looked nervous like she did when being presented to Seele, Nono smiled a waved to every one she saw in the hallway.

"Guys you can leave now, I might take some time," Misato sounded annoyed as she said this, and a moment after she spoke Kaji walked out of the room.

"I didn't realize you'd still be here Misato, are you going to introduce me?" Kaji looked over to the three NERV children. Misato still looked angry, and it didn't seem like she was going calm down anytime soon.

"Simon, Shinji, Rei, will you please excuse me and Kaji we have something to discuss." Misato took Kaji's arm and began to pull him over into a hallway, but before they left Kaji asked, "Would you mind taking Jet Alone with you? It helps him fit into society."

"What are you thinking-" Misato began to protest be Kaji interrupted.

"There's no harm, they'll be fine" Kaji reassured.

"I'm fine with bring Jet Alone" Shinji said, Misato looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"So everything is all set, ok see you guys!" Kaji said bringing Misato down the side hallway, before she could object.

* * *

LOADING NEW BACKGROUND…

* * *

The awkward silence was obvious within the group of teenagers. Jet Alone didn't seem to notice, possibly because of his origins. Rei didn't seem to mind at all, and Simon quietly avoided eye contact with Jet. The group moved outside of the school grounds, they didn't know where they were going, the teens just moved into the center of streets of Toyko-3 were almost completely free of people. Many had moved away, some just for the summer, others because of Ramiel's attack.

"Maybe we could go back to my house?" Shinji asked the rest of the group. Rei nodded in agreement, Simon seemed ok with it, jet alone did not answer. Ignoring Jet Alone's silence the group moved toward Shinji's house.

LOADING…

"Well Misato you got my full undivided attention… here… alone… in this dark hallway." Kaji said in a suggestive tone as he and Misato stood in NERV Headquarters, alone, in a dark hallway.

"I'm not here to repeat past **mistakes.**" Misato put extra stress on the word mistake, "You're here to tell me about how you stole NERV's data and shut down Central Dogma for weeks!"

Kaji's face looked like he was going to make another remark, but seeing Misato's serious glare at him changed his mind. So instead he leaned against the wall and said, "If NERV was really that concerned then they would have done something already."

"You stole the plans of Jet Alone-"

"NERV already has the EVAs and your boy Simon." Kaji cut Misato off defending himself.

"And as you did that you shut down Central Dogma, we were lucky to get it back online right before Ramiel's attack." Misato finished as if nothing had interrupted her.

"Don't worry it won't matter soon." Kaji looked up at the ceiling as he spoke in a mournful voice.

"What do you mean!" Misato shouted at him.

"You'll see…" Kaji sadly said to Misato before drawing her close for one last embrace.

* * *

AN ERROR HAS OCORRED

please clean disc and continue

LOADING…

* * *

Kaworu was suspired to see the group from NERV as they entered into the small apartment. Shinji brought out drinks for everyone and they sat and talked, Kaworu started up the PS2 he and Shinji shared to break the ice.

"So uh, Jet… do you like video games?" Simon asked the robot. The robot sat there without saying a word. He stayed this way for a long time until Shinji asked;

"Would you like to play a round?"

Jet alone looked up and stared at Shinji before speaking to Shinji; "Do you love Rei Ayanami?"

"Umm what?" Shinji was taken aback.

"Do you?" jet alone pressed.

"Well yeah…" Shinji managed to say.

"You're just saying that aren't you." Rei spoke without seeming mad at all.

"No I'm not! I really do it's just that…" Shinji tried to convince her.

"You're lying!" Rei shouted this time, then ran out the door.

"Wait don't go Rei!" Shinji ran out the door into the blinding light.


	17. All Is Right With The World

Shinji Ikari VS The World

Chapter 17

* * *

A/N: Hiya guys! I'm doing a gust chapter for our gooooooood fiernd EpicOtaku you can find my storieys on my FF account Christina8 thxs I hope you like it lololololol what if I made rei and kaworu make out in this chapter XD anywayss enjoyy!

shinji gasped ries shoulders

'I luv you soooooo much id give up the whole world for you shinji said

'I know'

'so the n why wount you get together with me?'

'but ive given my 3 to andother' rei showted passively

'2 who?'

'ME!

"U?"

'YES ME1 YOU WOULD NEVER HAD GUESSED IT' KAWORU SHOWTED

shinji strangeld kaworu lke when hed stangeld asuka in the moive rei shooted NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO STOP I LUV HIM Then shinji still straneld him and he dieede and rei was sad and shinji was sad and simon was sad the kamina kame in and showted 'WHO tHE HeLL DiD YOU THINK I AM?

And the all fought a rie watshed

And

Then

Shinji

Was

…...

rei crieyed at shinji funnelarle

The pirest was like ' SHINJI WE HARDLYNEW YEH'

'HE WAS MY FAORVITE SON' GENdo said

And simon healed he drill in hiz handed and a 1 trier fall downn his check

Then the peirest said I bess yo in the father son and goatsts

"What the hell is going on?" this was Shinji inevitable response to the last two-hundred thirty-five words. He had watched the events unfold from above in utter confusion. But as it came to an end everything faded into white.

"Well that was embarrassing" Misato commented, Shinji bewilderedly looked around. Misato had just appeared out of literally nowhere. There was no one else besides Misato and Shinji in this place.

"Where are we, what just happened, where did everyone go?" Shinji asked.

"That was a possibility Shinji one of many." Misato said flatly. Shinji was obviously confused. The world had broken down.

Just as suddenly as Misato arrived, she had left, or Shinji had left, it was hard to tell. Now Shinji was flying of squares of light, on closer inspection they were small movie screens. Looking down at one of the screens Shinji could see him self, talking to other people.

"These are your memories Shinji, memories of your interaction with other people" Maya's voice could clearly be heard speaking to Shinji.

Shinji could see the time he first met Toji, Kensuke, and Hikari. It was at school Shinji had just arrived he sat alone, Kaworu was in the next class over. Hikari felt bad for him so she whispered to Toji and Kensuke asking if they should invite Shinji to eat with them.

"He could make a good addition to our little group…" Kensuke replied to Hikari.

" I'm against it he looks sort of stuck up." Toji objected.

"Toji…" Hikari complained.

"Wait! These aren't my memories!" Shinji noticed as he watched the past events unfold.

"No, this is perfect perspective." This time it was Ritsuko's voice that informed Shinji, "You get all of the perspectives of everyone in your memories."

"You worry about what people think about you, everyone does. This will put your mind in perspective." This next voice was Kensuke, still speaking to Shinji who was floating along the stream of memories.

"Get me out of here, I don't need this." Shinji said. His body suddenly came to a crashing halt, his body hit the ground. He was back in the white world, with no visible difference between sky and ground.

"Get up stupid!" a familiar voice ordered Shinji.

Shinji turned around, a German girl stood over him in a yellow dress. He immediately recognized her, the girl he loved, no, the girl he loves. In truth he never got over her, and that's why he risked his life for Rei. To prove to himself that he wasn't in love with his former girlfriend. To trick him self.

"Asuka, you're back!" Shinji got up and tried to hug his ex-girlfriend. However as he tried she disappeared only to reappear behind him.

"You need to move on Shinji.""I need you Asuka"

"You have Rei"

"I have…" Shinji trailed off. He tricked himself into likening Rei just to get over Asuka. Or had he?

He didn't even know anymore. How could he, as a teenager his emotions were always changing.

"I love-" Shinji began but was cut off.

"Misato!" A boy around Shinji's age appeared in the white world, Asuka had disappeared. The boy was tall, had messy hair, wore glasses, jeans, and a loose black t-shirt with a well worn L on it.

"Hello, I am EpicOtaku." the boy said, he walked forward to Shinji, "It's an honor to meet you, I've enjoyed writing you."

"Umm ok." Shinji sat down on the ground, resting his head on his knees.

The boy lay down, spread out his arms and legs, the put his hands behind his head, " Well we don't have much time left anything you want to know."

After a long pause Shinji asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm the person writing this fan fic, I responsible for everything that has happened to you, the only person here with complete prefect perspective." EpicOtaku answered smugly, which annoyed Shinji. However Shinji was enraged. To think this kid had the nerve to claim he was some sort of god to Shinji.

"I'm not god, you can blame Hideaki Anno for that." the boy told Shinji.

"You can read minds?" Shinji asked

"No I just wrote what you thought." EpicOtaku's flat answer. There was another long pause. EpicOtaku looked relaxed. Shinji was uncomfortable, he felt exposed.

"So what should I do?" Shinji asked

"About Asuka or Rei? Well personally I have a preference to Rei. But I'll let you decide." EpicOtaku stood up, he began to walk away.

" But hey you're the writer! Aren't you deciding?" Shinji shouted as the boy walked away.

"Hey I try to keep my characters in character." EpicOtaku stop and shouted back, "What ever I write will be your choice, because of your character traits."

Shinji watched as the boy faded away. Now it was his time to decide, Asuka or Rei? Shinji thought for a long time, to him what felt like years. Finally Shinji had his answer, he stood up and said;

"I choose neither. If I can't pledge myself fully to Rei, if I can't be with Asuka without feeling guilty that I had to leave some one else, then maybe I shouldn't be with anyone. Then maybe I'll be… independent!"

The white world disappeared in a swirl now Shinji stood with everyone there, clapping for him. Shinji now stood over looking the earth, cheers could be heard, shouts of encouragement.

"Thank you, thank you all"

To my father, thank you. To my mother, farewell. And to all the children... Congratulations!


End file.
